The Endless Battle
by Forte0007X
Summary: War rages across the Spiral Galaxy. A betrayal sparks turmoil for the dominating force in their battle for total domination. However, the search for the traitors becomes more than anyone would expect. Megaman X, Sailor Moon, Star Wars, StarFox and more!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Keep moving! All of you!" shouted the six foot tall metal monster to the marching rows of tired and beaten enemy soldiers; remnants from the recently ended siege of the Shei territory's capitol on the outer rim. The creature was not alone, as hundreds of warriors like itself surrounded the lines that stretched for no less than a half-mile. Its features were concealed in the darkness of a moonless night, but when the light of the flames from the surrounding buildings would flare up, the conquered saw the image of what looked to be a human body with the fearsome head of a canine standing tall above them. If one looked closer, they could see rows of razor sharp teeth grinning as it held its rifle toward the helpless captives. 

"Round up the prisoners to the main square. Keep the Coyotebots on alert as some of them haven't had their spirits broken yet." The sinister voice gave its command to one of the metal canine soldiers from its place concealed from sight. "I shall be there to break the remainder of that." The only thing distinguishable on him was a dark flowing cape as he quickly made his way to where the proud city's defenders were to be sent.

As they kept marching, the defeated – wounded or not – carried on to where they were told to in total silence. All that could be heard was the sound of the crackling fires of the ruined city and the collection of the tapping of the shoes against the stone pavement upon which they walked. Upon entering the giant Square, they found themselves surrounded by the silhouettes of Coyotebots all around them, all stationed on higher ground with rifles ready. There were three that didn't look like the uniform soldiers standing above the frightened city defense. Two had sharply pointed insect wing coverings that fit neatly on their back, reaching nearly down to the back of their knees. The third, in between, had a flowing cape which moved with the breeze coming in. One spoke, but no one knew who for it was so dark.

"Now do you see? Your attempts have failed you, and look at what it has brought. None of this _had_ to happen."

"You may have defeated us, but other systems will follow! We shall follow the example of those who have stood against you and your tyranny!" shouted one of the gravely injured soldiers below. This made the figure in the cape growl lowly as it gritted its teeth. The gravely injured soldier walked up to the man with the cape, looking into where the face should be. "You may have beaten us, but this will only bring those against you together and make them strong." He smiled under the bandage wrapped around his head.

The dark figure stood silent. The soldier who just spoke felt his gaze bearing down on him, causing him to take a step back. In less than a second a crimson blade was ignited and bore through the injured man, neatly cutting him in half from the shoulder to the hip. The man with the cape then rose the blade into the air. The figure's voice was loud, clearly heard across the square.

"Ready! Aim!" The blade came down.


	2. A Not So Average Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman X, Star Wars, Sailor Moon or any other videogame/movie character or item. I do own the Galactic Special Forces and all people and things associated with it, save for those already covered in the previous sentence. Besides, I'm not doing this for money, so who cares? 

__

Introduction 

Who among us decide history? Giant Mobile Suits and Starfighters carrying mammoth-firepower weapons of destruction, Starfleets that level planets in a matter of minutes, People with enough power to reduce entire worlds--even solar systems to ashes in the blink of an eye and single person super-powers that command the legions of an unstoppable army... A tale of love, betrayal, and battle (all with some comedy thrown into the mix) unfolds behind the backdrop of a time where a handful of people can change the fate of the Galaxy and armies wage war to bring about their own peace. The endless battle rages on... 

****

Chapter 1: A Not So Average Day

A cool autumn breeze blew through the trees of Zelda High School (named after a Princess of legend.) The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky as birds sang beneath it. However, the normal curriculum has been halted in favor of a new student's arrival. How important can one student be? Could there be even more to meets the eye? I hope so, or this will be one uneventful story. 

"Everyone! Everyone, calm down!" Yells Miss Haruna to the crowd of kids talking amongst themselves and creating quite a raucous. She was glad to have moved her career to a higher level by accepting the position of head of the Foreign Language department of the school. It paid better than her old job, but she had the sneaking suspicion a few of her old students from her first job at Crossroads Junior High had made their way to this very school on purpose. She dismissed the thought for later as the students quieted themselves. "We have a new student from America. Please welcome (she reads the card in her hand) James McCloud!" 

The students remain quiet as a boy in standard uniform with the exception of a broad rimmed hat, a dark brown fedora to be exact that covers his eyes. He keeps his backpack over one of his shoulders and steps up next to the podium where his posture remains at attention like a soldier in the military. As Miss H continues talking about making him feel welcome and how he has a different culture that we must respect etc., a certain girl with long blonde ponytails and blue eyes laughs while listening to her walkman and eating a Hostess cupcake. 

"WOW! These people have PROBLEMS! He he he HAHAHAHAHAHA!" says Serena while the assembly continues regardless. 

"Shhhhhh! Jeez Serena, do you always have to be so rude? You need to pay attention!" says Ann, to stop Serena's non-stop disruptive laughter. "Sometimes I wonder why I stayed on this planet. But I guess it was good I did, no way YOU could have taken care of those heart-snatchers all by yourself, even with the other scouts helping!" 

Serena pouts and responds with a "Hmph! Watch the assembly!" and that was that. Ann smirks and looks back to the podium. Miss Haruna had finished talking and dismissed the assembly to class. 

Miss Haruna leads James to his foreign language class that she coincidentally teaches. Haruna occasionally glances at the youth and acts as if she is about to say something, but hesitates and stops. The vacant halls they pass through gives an uneasy quiet for her, even though the very idea of the entire body of students had made their way into their first classes without hesitation should have made her swell with pride. However, just walking beside this, well, she didn't want to say intimidating' student, but in any case, disabled her ability to correct him. As they walk, she gathers her bearings and becomes determined to uphold her disciplinary rights. She stops, turns to James and says, "Excuse me Mr. McCloud, but that hat is not school uniform. Please remove it this instant!"

The footsteps of the teen echoes through the empty corridors as he keeps walking. He brings his pace to a halt to address the teacher. James remains looking forward and calmly says, "No. This hat was a gift from a friend of mine, and it is a part of my identity. I'm sure you could overlook one student with his reasons to wear a hat." 

Miss Haruna put her hands on her hips, still empowered by her status over her new student. "Oh really? Well how about I just let everyone wear whatever they want?" 

James quickly replies in his same calm, reserved tone. "I didn't say that. I'm only asking that you allow me to wear my hat." 

Miss Haruna looks frustrated, but gives in after a long moment. "Hmmmm...ok, fine. But if it causes a problem, it's gone!" 

"Heh heh, I'll try not to let it maim anyone." Mumbles James to himself. 

In the short time it took for this to happen, we make it to class. 

James walks into the room of noisy students followed by Miss Haruna. Miss Haruna looks at the class with an evil eye and tells them in a not so nice voice to sit down. The students follow their order and sit with a, "Yes Miss H." 

Miss Haruna growls at the hint fake obedience, then points to James' seat. "There is your desk, between Ann and Serena in the back." 

James walks over to his seat and sits quietly. As the lesson begins, James pays attention to the lesson and writes notes. Serena is already getting bored. 

"Hey, your name's James right? I'm Serena, and it's nice to meetcha!" opens Serena to James, who pays no attention to her. Serena gets a look of disappointment, and then lays her head on her desk, thinking of some icebreaker so he can warm up to her. "Ohhhh, why couldn't it be Saturday? At least Friday! Another week at this torture chamber and I'll go ballistic! Don't you feel the same way? Hmmm?"

James keeps his attention on his work, but mumbles somewhat inaudibly the word "idiot" and pays her no more of his time. Ann, witness to what just happened, thinks to herself, "I guess he's not the talkative type..." 

The day went on, and it was soon lunch. James is walking down the hall when he sees a girl with brown hair in a ponytail struggling with her books in her locker, which had fallen out and onto the floor. She started picking them up when she saw James walk up to her. 

"Let me help you." and so James continued to start helping with her books. "My name is James, I'm new at this school." says James. The girl just looks at him and smiles. 

"Thanks for the help James! I'm Lita." James places the last of the books in the locker. After he checks the linoleum tile for anything he may have missed, her clears his throat with a forced cough. "Nice to meet you Lita. Well, I best be on my way." 

"Wait, do you think I'm gonna have you help me and just thank you with, well, a thanks? I have some extra food in my lunch, we can share. I always share food with my friends!" Lita gives him her biggest smile to show to some extent her gratitude from a potential new friend.

"No, thank you. I'm not too hungry." And so James quickly left Lita, with a tip of his hat as to not be rude. 

-

"Hey guys! Did you check out the new kid?" says Lita, sitting down by Ann and Serena under a nice shady tree. 

Serena, with her face stuffed, turns her head and manages to get out, "Ron't efen remind fe!" she swallows her food and says again, "Don't even remind me! He is so cold, and, and, icy. To think, I have to sit near that guy!" 

Ann gets that oh so famous anime vein. "Serena, do you have to be so stupid sometimes? It's like you do it on purpose!" 

Lita mumbles to herself, "But at least she doesn't talk too much..." 

Ann continues, "he is probably just the quiet type, he doesn't want to get too involved. AND I HEARD THAT LITA!" Ann throws some of her food at Lita, who only laughs and throws some back. The group breaks into laughter and resume talking. Meanwhile, Ami reads while walking along the trees on campus and nearly trips over something. She looks down and sees a boy with a hat reading the same book as she, sitting at the base of the tree. The boy looks up and stands. 

"Sorry, I didn't see you coming. I'm McCloud, James McCloud." Said James with a smirk under his dark Indiana Jones style hat. 

"Oh, it's perfectly fine. I really should watch where I am going. I see you are reading the same book as I." responded Ami, who at first didn't look directly at him. 

"Oh, (he gives his book a quick glance) yes well it IS a good book. The chances of two people reading it are far from impossible." James keeps his tone of voice cool and as friendly as he could make it, despite the fact it was naturally a tad low if he wasn't exited and what not. Er, back to the scene 

"Oh, yes. I think the chances are around 27.5% among the higher educated students." says Ami, unintentionally showing her knowledge. She immediately blushes. 

"Heh heh, I see you are fairly smart. Nice to meet you, uh..." 

"A-Ami...Ami Mizuno." she says shakily as she extends her hand, her nervousness infecting her actions. James takes her hands in his and shakes. 

To try to ease her up a bit, James uses a lighter, friendlier voice. "Nice to meet you Ami. (the bell rings) Oh blast it all, we should get going to class! It's a shame we couldn't have had a longer introduction, but I guess I'll just have to see you around Ami!" 

She smiles as James' attempt to relax her before she became too edgy works. She stifles a giggle and exclaims "You too James!" as they then both run to their classes. 

-

The day had ended. Everyone was on their way home from a long (to them) day of school. Serena, Lita, Ami, and Ann walk together, talking as friends do. Well, as _some_ friends dolong story, lacking too much point to mention further, but hey! I'm just a narrator!

Serena stretches her arms out and says, "So guys, we're gonna meet up with the others at Rei's?" 

Lita responds, "Yup! And I have some cookies I can share with her cute guests!" After she says this she gets a "I have something planned" look. 

Ami just sighs and says, "AND we are going to study..." Had to throw that in 

Lita just puts on a look of tense reassurance and assures her, "Heh heh...Don't worry, that too. Hey Ann, you coming?" 

Ann waves her hands in front of her. "Oooooh no! I really don't want to go their now. I have to do some cleaning in my apartment, and ever since Alan disappeared I have my work cut out for me." 

Serena's voice keeps its sweet tone. "All right, see you later Ann!" The group waves to Ann as she waves back and runs toward her house. Serena hums and walks with big steps the rest of the way to Rei's place. 

-

A giant subterranean room comes into view, filled with active computer screens with metallic monsters that have human-like bodies (wearing metal military uniform and a metallic version of a thick brimmed hat) with the heads of canines atop their normal build. Each of these metal soldiers work diligently as their eyes focus on the words and data on the screen. A new figure covered in shadows walks in with an entourage of the same kind of robots carrying blaster rifles. 

"Is everything going according to plan?" The figure in shadows speaks with his deep menacing voice. The only thing noticeable is his black Darth Vader like armor with cape and a hat that helps conceal his eyes. 

"Yes sir. Everything is all set. This way we can keep a close eye on the rebels if they dare show themselves." says one of the creations. 

"Excellent. But, it is a good area to hide in, if I do say so myself. They aren't as dumb as one might think." comments the dark figure. 

Another figure with majestic metallic wings walks up and speaks with its noble voice. "You were the one to train them, master. Of course they will know how to survive...the same reason they are also considered a threat to us." 

The first figure chuckles heavily, "Maybe to you, Storm, but they are no match for me. Soon I will meet with them again and do what is necessary for our cause." 


	3. Taking Care of Business

****

Chapter 2: Taking Care of Business

"VEEEEEEERRRRROOOOOM! And Jay takes the lead, leaving lil' Jackal to eat his dust!" yells the 16-year-old Australian behind him as he sweeps and runs along the walkway in front of a little boy of around ten. 

"Hey! No fair! We aren't racing! And my name is Jack, Jay!" said little cousin Jack, stopping. Jay stops too, when he is sure that Jack can't run ahead by tricking him, if he _were_ trying to anyway. As a taunt he sifts his black, Duo-like hair back. 

"Well, you should be ready for anything! Now, hit the road Jack!" With that, Jay begins to run again followed by Jack when suddenly a staff is carefully and deliberately placed on the ground... 

"WOAH-(smash!) Ow! Hey, what the-?!" says Jay in a ticked off voice, but it is cut off by laughter. 

"Poor Jay, you have to be ready for anything!" 

"JAKE! You lousy stinkin'...son of a wallaby!" 

Jake only laughs and scratches his Goku hairstyle. He then replies, "Oh, ow, your words are so hurtful to me! You better watch your language, this is supposed to be a sacred place, remember?" He sees his younger twin brother Jacob walk up with a staff in his hand and his wild Yamcha (old one) hair swaying in the wind. 

"It seems...Jack has finished the chore before you Jay. (Points to Jack dancing and taunting him by sifting his hair back, [Which looks like Gohan's after he first went Super Saiyan] like Jay was doing earlier) Getting slow? Oh well, we must take our victories like our defeats." says Jacob, in his soft but definitively masculine voice. He then holds his staff in a position behind him. "Jake, are you ready to begin again?" 

"You bet!" As Jake says this he holds out his bo staff. "BEGIN!" Jake then lunges at Jacob and resumes training as they each try to hit each other and block at the same time. 

Jay just gets up, dusts himself off, and sighs. "Oh well, I'd guess it's 'round three. The girls 'ill probably be getting back any minute. Betta get my chores done or Rei'll 'ave my head!" Jay cuts the chatter and gets to work on the leaves. As Jay sweeps and Jack plans a watery assault on him and the rest of the guys, the girls arrive. 

"Finally! I thought we'd never get here!" shouts Serena, relieved. 

"Serena, we've gone this route a thousand times, why say that?" inquires Ami. 

Serena answers in the form of a complaint. "It's just SOOOOOOO cold today! And I'm hungry...and I wanna see Darien..." Serena touches her index fingers together and gets a sad pout face. 

Luna just pops out of nowhere (as she might keep doing if I continue to forget that she exists...). "Sereeeenaaaaa! You've been a sailor scout how long? And after all this time you still don't know how to stop whining. Some things really ARE hopeless..." 

Serena playfully sticks her tongue out and says, "Oh whatever! We're here!" Serena and the others walk quickly up the stairs to the temple. The peaceful temple gives a relaxing and tranquil feel, only to be interrupted by someone yelling. As the scouts reach the top they see Jay and Rei. 

"Yes...I know...Ok, I got it...Ok...Sorry..." says Jay, mechanically. Poor Jay is being yelled at. 

Rei continues the verbal assault, "Come on! You guys do no work around here! These floors are still dirty! I should be able to see my reflection, why can't I Jay?" 

Jay mumbles to himself, "Maybe because it saw you first and got scared..." 

Rei heard that one! "WHAT?! I can't believe you! I let you live in MY temple and you make fun of me?" 

Jay defends himself with the ancient art of sarcasm. "Well excuse me your highness! We are trying to help around here the best we can!" Jay gets a rather angry look, which Rei notices. 

Rei's tone does a complete 180. "Hmmm...oh, ok. I guess I am a bit too hard on you. Thanks to you guys this place runs pretty smoothly. Thank you." 

Jay's response can be best classified as: "?!" 

Jay was not alone in this, as his opinion was aptly shared among the others with a: "?!" I think Rei struck them out with that little change up... 

Rei looks around and sees Ami, Serena and Lita. "Oh hi guys! Are we ready to get started?" 

Lita is the first to speak (but still recovering from the shock) "I...thought we were gonna wait for Mina." 

Mina runs in and stops with a skid. She is obviously panting from running. "Hey...guys! Is...Jake here? Or...did he leave?" 

Jay, still standing there, says, "Jake? He's in the back with Jacob. Hey, where's Rini?" 

A splash and sudden yell is heard, followed by Jack running out with a bucket of water. He is being chased by Jacob and Jake who are soaked from head to toe. Jack runs by Jay and hits him with the remaining ice water. 

"Oh you did NOT just do that you little jackal!" yells Jay, joining the chase. 

Jay, Jake, Jacob yell at the mischievous little cretin, "Come back here so we can squash you, pest!!!" 

"Oh, she stayed at home." answers Serena, referring to Rini, even though Jay just ran off. 

This only left the girls to stand and wonder...and laugh their heads off at either the prank or Serena. Rei leads the group inside and sets everything up for the study-buddy session, leaving the group of black haired, brown eyed boys to fend for themselves in their games. 

-

Ann unlocked the door of her apartment. She enters and relocks the door, then plops down onto the couch. 

"Better get to work." Ann says to herself. She tries once or twice to get up from her seat, but finds that she is too comfortable to. "Oh well, I think I'll get ready for that school field trip to the mountains. It _is_ two weeks from now. Too bad that we won't do any exploring in new caves." Ann tries to get up again, but in vain. "Heh heh, I guess getting ready can wait for a short nap..." 

-

James sits down and starts to assemble the things he'll bring for his field trip to the mountains. 

"I won't need much, we will only tour paths in the caves. How boring." James grabs his coat, a set of clothes for the trip, and his flashlight. He leaves his writing equipment behind, knowing he will take notes on pads given to the students. He places the items in his closet in a neat order. "I'll be the busiest of the group." 


	4. Standing Next to a Mountain

****

Chapter 3: Standing Next to a Mountain

Two weeks pass. James gets to know his classes and a few people, but remains unsociable for the most part. He has a few conversations with the other students, but finds he likes talking to Ami and Ann the most, discussing with them things of shared interest. He speaks mostly when needed, and is seen around school as someone not to talk to or mess with. When time comes for the trip, James stands alone in the back of a line, waiting to board the bus in his hat and trenchcoat. He carries his supplies in his backpack, which he keeps over one shoulder. He is greeted by a familiar voice: 

"Hey James! Ready to get goin'?" says Ann. 

James turns and sees Ann with her regular sweater and skirt on. 

"Ann, it is nice to see you." says James. "I'm ready." 

"Ok! Now all we need is to get on the bus. Hurry so we can get a seat!" exclaims Ann, lightly pushing James to the bus' door. 

"Oh, ok." responds James nonchalantly. 

The two get on the bus and grab a seat near the back. James sits at the window with Ann by his side. For most of the 3 hour trip to the mountains, James stares out the window at the landscape. Ann notices his non-talkative mood and just sits quietly, thinking. 

As James stares out onto the wilderness, he lets his thoughts drift. He thinks to himself, "Wow...it's all so beautiful. The sky, the trees, the calm of it is so alluring. Too bad it might all be destroyed. Sometimes things must suffer to bring about a change for the good. Nature follows this principle constanly. Animals hunt to feed their young, even humans fight for what they believe to be good. But a true example of this may be her display of power with the volcano. It erupts, burning all in the area. Things die in its merciless pathBut still, there are survivors who live on the land afterwards, only to escape from the mountain's power again. The magma which burns them stems from the explosion, an explosion rich with nutrients, which the soil needs to support life – not only the lives of those in the area, but ultimately this can affect the entire plant and system. One suffers to bring good life to another...life...the endless battle..." 

Ann looks over to James, and just thinks, "I wonder what he's thinking of..." She looks out the window and also notices how beautiful it is. She then sits back again into her seat and shivers a bit. She puts her hands on her arms and rubs. 

"Brrrrr! It's colder than I thought!" says Ann. She looks up and sighs, wishing she had brought a coat. 

"Would you like to wear my trenchcoat?" asks James. 

Ann is surprised by James' voice, but then smiles. "No thank you James." 

"No, I insist. You're obviously cold, so you should wear my coat." reasons James. 

"But what about you?" 

"Heh, thanks for caring, but I'll be fine. (He removes his coat and helps her slip it on) You'll need it more than me." 

Ann smiles in gratitude. "Thanks James. It's a nice trenchcoat. Nice and warm!" says Ann, wrapping her arms around herself in the warm coat. 

James laughs and sighs with a small smile. Then the bus stops, and the driver asks everyone to get out in an orderly fashion. 

Out of the bus, Miss Haruna gathers the students for the tour of the caves. How did she get stuck on a field trip to the mountains when she was head of the Foreign Language department? A budget cut on teachers? I dunno. 

"All right class, we'll take the marked trail in the caves. We won't go as one big group, but several. There are different paths, but they all reach to the same point. We should tour the cave and reach the entrance again by lunch. After lunch we will go explore a separate cave. This should take all day, so I'll take attendance now, at lunch, and once again before we leave. Let's go!" 

After Miss H takes the attendance, she leads the students to the cave. The students break up into groups of around 10-15 people each. James and Ann made sure they were in the same group. 

James and Ann walk together with the group they are in, and observe the cave's features. James begins to speak.

"These caves don't look like they were made by an earthquake like Miss Haruna said." 

Ann looks at the floor of the cave. "Yes, I agree. See the salt deposits? This was obviously made by ocean water." 

James looks at Ann. "Wow, you know alot." comments James. 

"Thanks, you too." 

James and Ann run up to the group who decided not to wait for them. They continue their way through the cave until James notices something. 

"What's that?" asks James to himself. James runs over and picks up a rock. 

"Interesting...peridot. A rare gem found only in volcanic eruptions and meteorites...The kind the ICD soldiers wore in their scales" James pockets the gem (which is about the size of his thumbnail) and walks back up to the group. 

"What was that?" inquires Ann. 

"Oh, nothing really. Found anything interesting?" 

"Well, it's all ok, but I want to go to the next cave. Also a bit of lunch wouldn't hurt." 

"Ok Ann, we are heading back anyway. Maybe we could share lunches." 

"Sure! I'm starved! (and the food is a good source of energy!)" 

- 

After lunch, Ann sits with Miss Haruna asking some questions. Miss Haruna looks at her watch in hopes it is time to go so she can escape the questions (which she has no answer to), and lucky for her it is. 

"All right! Let's go to the second cave!" Miss H rushes over to lead the kids there. Ann looks around for James, but he is no where to be found. She goes with a group but lags behind. 

"He probably couldn't find me, so he went with another group too. Ohhhh, this is SO not cool..." Ann says to herself. It is starting to snow, adding to the foot of snow already settled on the ground. She kicks the loose rocks once in a while, and then realizes she had been left behind. 

"Oh great! Like today couldn't get any better!" 

James runs along the mountainside, jumping when he needs to. He decides that no one is looking, so he uses a bit of his true speed and power to hurry. He makes one more jump and lands through a cloaking field onto a balcony with Coyotebots with blaster-rifles awaiting him. As he passes through the barrier, his armor is immediately activated, his flowing cape moving with the air rushing past. It settles as he lands. 

"Welcome to Snow Fortress Echo, Master Jason." greets one of the metal beasts while tipping his metal hat that looks like their master's Indiana Jones-style headwear. (The Coyotebots liked the new addition to the uniform and jumped at any opportunity to show them off. There were even holes in the brim for their ears to pass through.) 

"How is your operation progressing? Oh, and thank you for calling me Jason. After being called James for such a long while I began to miss it." says Jason, in his sinister voice. 

"We are going ahead of schedule; the weather satellite should be operational in 2 days time." 

"Excellent. When those four betrayed us they did a lot of damage, including to my prototype satellite to control the weather. At least they didn't destroy my fighter. But it is good we are recovering so quickly – it would take systems possibly _years_ to repair the damages done, where we have done so in under three months." Another robot walks up, a giant blue and black metal penguin with a liquid nitrogen tank on its back to be exact. (And no, it didn't fall down stairs.)

"Hey boss! Welcome to the base!" opens the penguin. 

"Chill Penguin, it is good to see you. I hear you are ahead of schedule." 

Chill smiles (Well, kind of.) "Of course we are, you've been giving the instructions, I've only been supervising and keeping the snow around the mountain at a good level for cover." 

Jason begins to walk to the room with the main monitor. "Good job Chill, keep up the good work. I couldn't have done it better." 

Chill walks in another direction, but says one last thing, "Oh, you could've done better sir. It's just that success comes easy, for I am the Icy Penguigo, Emperor of the Snow Fields!" Chill walks down the hall singing a rendition of a part from Carmen, his personal favorite opera. 

-

Miles off at the Temple on Cherry Hill, it was just another peaceful day at Rei's place. The sun was shining, the cherry blossoms were blooming; a time to relax. That, and the food was just about done.

"Guys! Dinner is served!" yells Jacob from the kitchen of the temple.

"Ay, what's for dinner? I'm starving!" exclaims Jay, dropping his broom. He was getting bored of cleaning and fixing all day, and was pretty hungry. He runs across the bushes and slides through the kitchen door. 

"Heh heh, you ARE hungry! Oh, and it's fried chicken and minestrone soup." says Jacob pouring the soup into several bowls for his family members. "I hope Rei is hungry. Hey, are her friends still here?" 

Jay sips his soup, shrugs his shoulders and only gets out, "Meh, dunno." 

Suddenly, Jake and Jack burst through the door arguing. 

"Jack, that was pure luck! If it weren't for that Arwing, Link would've taken care of Ness no problem!" 

Jack laughs, "Oh suuuuuuure! You just go on believe what you want. You just can't take the fact I finally beat you in Super Smash Melee!" 

"Fine! Rematch after dinner!!" fumes Jake. 

"You're on!" says Jack while grabbing his bowl. "Mmmmm, Jacob this smells great! When will the chicken be ready?" 

Jacob smiles, "Oh in about a minute or so. I was actually going to wait for Rei but she hasn't reported to the kitchen for dinner. Study buddies can take up time." 

Jay finishes his soup and plops in onto the table. "She don't know what she's missin'! Another great meal from Jacob. I'll pass on the chicken tonight, the soup's got me covered. I'll get Rei over 'ere so she can grab something before it's gone." And so Jay gets up and heads over to the girls studying room. 

Jacob sits next to Jake and starts to drink his soup and let the chicken have a few more minutes on the burner. 

At the girls room Jay hears some yelling from inside. He knocks on the sliding door a few times to no avail. After no response he opens it up to find the girls arguing and hitting each other with pillows. 

"Girls! Girls! Hey dinner's rea-" Jay is cut short by a pillow to the face. 

Rei laughs at what she just did and says, "Ok Jay, I'll be right over. Do you guys wanna eat too?" 

All the girls just perk up and say "Sure!" at the same time. Jay leads them to the kitchen to find Jacob, Jake and Jack sitting peacefully drinking their soup. The girls sit opposite of the boys and Jay serves them the chicken and soup. (But strangely, no _chicken_ soupuh, nevermind.) 

Lita takes a few sips of the soup and bites the chicken. "Mmmmmmm! Jacob, did you make this?" Jacob nods and Lita continues, "Wow! Can you give me the recipe? This is good!" 

Apparently the others agree, and further confirm this by nodding and making a "Mmhm" sound. Jacob blushes and finishes his meal. He walks over to the sink and cleans up the dishes in there and wait for the others to finish. 

As he cleans the food off the dishes in the sink, Jacob asks, "Excuse me Serena, but weren't you supposed to be on a field trip?" 

Serena nods her head and gulps down the food in her mouth. "Yeah, but my parents didn't want me to go." Serena finishes her food with a few more bites. "Lita, he may just be a better cook than you! You two would be great together in the kitchen! Jacob, is there any dessert for lil' ol' me?" 

Jacob smiles again and brushes his hair back. He then walks to the refrigerator and pulls out a bowl of vanilla pudding, placing it in front of Serena. Lita is still in an embarrassed shock from Serena's statement, but no one else seems to notice. Serena's eyes sparkle as they focus on the dessert and she digs in. 

Jake laughs at Serena's pigging out, and comments to his cousin, "She eats more than us, huh Jack?" 

Jack just tries to eat his soup as fast as Serena eats her pudding but it's no use. "It's not fair! She has a bigger mouth!" 

This makes the others snicker, all except for Serena who just ignores it and finishes eating. 

After dinner, Jay puts away the equipment he used earlier. Jake and Jack are busy fighting it out in Melee, and Jacob handles the dishes. After Jake regains his title of beating Jack, he walks out of the room pretty happy. 

"Ha! I am victorious!" says Jake walking to his room. "Oh well, I wonder if the girls went home already." 

He was soon answered by running into Mina, successfully making them both fall. The both of them yell while rubbing their heads, "Owwwww! Hey, watch it!" 

They both then look up to see whom they bumped into and blush. They stand there looking at each other shyly, until Jake tries to break the silence. 

"S-so, Mina, I uh...guess you haven't left yet huh? Heh heh..." 

"Oh, uh, no not yet. I was going to, but I uh...forgot something!" 

Jake scratches the back of his head. "Well, uh, are you going to walk? It IS kinda dangerous at night." 

Mina thinks to herself, 'Cool! He wants to walk me home! Wait Mina, don't jump to any conclusions. Play it cool...' She then says out loud, "Yes, I'll walk home. It isn't too far, but I might want some company to bring me there." 

Jake hides his nervousness while she speaks, but at the chance to walk with her he blurts out, "**I'll walk you over!** (he then says it again, only quieter) uh, I mean, I'll walk you over. I don't want you getting hurt... eh, and I also have nothing else to do!" Mina's smile gives Jake the permission he so desires and they start their walk to her house. 

- 

Ann hated this. She had lost track of James, been separated from her new group, and now it was getting late. 

"Better head back." She mummers to herself, getting up from her seat and closing James' jacket around her tightly. She picks up a few rocks and throws them hard, venting her anger. 

"OHHHHHHHHH DAMNFRACKSONOFA- hey, what's that?" Ann stops at the sight of a wave effect from one of her projectiles. She throws another at the general area, creating the same result. 

"This may be worth investigating..." 


	5. Fortress of Echoes

**Chapter 4: Fortress of Echoes**

Jason walks down the corridors of the snow fortress, until he reaches a room with a giant monitor. 

"This base's security force is light. Oh well, no need for heavy defense on a cloaked installation." Jason seats himself at one of the lesser monitors and begins to type on the keyboard. "Computer, access final preparations needed for completion of project this base is currently working on." 

The computer beeps in response and brings up the data. Jason reads it quickly and stands up. 

"Ok, thank you. That is all I needed. Close window and return to stand-by." 

The computer becomes blank again and Jason sighs. 

"I wonder when I should get back...I did leave Ann by herself. (He pauses to think and shakes his head) No! What am I thinking? What do I care if that girl is disappointed?" Jason leans on a railing overlooking an underground river, an area where reconstruction had not yet been completed. 

"I thought I would have learned my lesson long ago from Crystal..." 

Jason's eyes widen and he quickly covers his mouth. "Oh great! I said the 'C' word! (Groans) 3...2...1..." 

The main screen immediately comes to life. The image of a beautiful girl with semi-long, dark blue hair, dark blue eyes, and ice blue lipstick over her soft, white skin graces the screen. She wears a 1700's style French general's uniform, and on her back is a quiver with arrows. The screen only shows from the top of the chest and up of her gorgeous figure. 

Jason sighs and turns his body to face the woman on the monitor, gives a weak smile, and says, "Crystal...what a surprise..." 

Crystal perks up her smile and waves. "HI JASON!" 

Jason shudders at her voice. Though most would find it cute, Jason has grown to compare it to nails on a chalkboard. 

Crystal goes on, "I just wanted to talk to you SOOOOOOOO much! I think I can fix my schedule so we can go out on a date. How does my homeworld of Corellia at 8 o'clock tomorrow sound? We could spend the night dancing, or-you know, whatever!" 

Jason just grimaces under his hat. "Crystal, I don't want to go on a date with you." 

"Ok, we can just stay home and (gives a devious look) do whatever..." 

Jason gets frustrated and resumes talking, "Crystal, you don't get it do you? Look, just leave me alone." 

"Oh, you're busy? I'll call back later then! Then we can make some plans for our wedding and..." 

"NO! Ehem, no. (looks down, his eyes shaded by his hat. His voice becomes angered.) Crystal, I don't want you calling me constantly. You broke up with me a long time ago. I trusted you and you just all of a sudden left me for some one else! You broke it to me like it was 'no big deal!' And nowadays you act like it never happened! I don't love you anymore, got it? You are an annoying airhead who is like a curse on me. You can't defend yourself in a spacebattle, you can't even pilot your mech well! Also, I-" 

Jason is cut by the sound of someone starting to cry. He looks up and sees Crystal trying to hold back her tears. She begins to move her mouth, forming words. 

"I-I, didn't know that you hated me so much...I mean, no wonder you always tell me to leave the battle...and I guess I _am_ useless, but I only joined the Corellian military to be closer to you, but I see I was wrong..." 

Jason sighs as he realizes how harsh he was on her. "Oh, I'm sorry Crystal. It's just it hurt me so much when you broke my heart, even if it was years ago. But I do still care for you, a lot. That is why I tell you to leave during a battle. I don't want you to get hurt. You are pretty good at piloting and fighting, and I'm sorry I called you an airhead." 

Crystal immediately perks up again, closing her eyes as she smiles. "Jason, you're such a nice person. A little mean when you want to be, but deep down you have a heart. I guess that is why people think of you the way they do, and I am one of the fortunate to get to know you well." 

"Well- Thanks Crystal. You are a very sweet person yourself. I'm glad you're happy." Crystal's smile grows a tad sly "Heh heh, but don't think I won't keep trying Jason 0007! See you 'round!" 

Crystal blows a kiss to Jason and turns off her monitor. Jason can only stand there and smile, trying to figure her out. 

"Strange girl..." 

Suddenly the klaxons blare and red lights flash. 

"What?" Jason looks at a monitor. "Someone has infiltrated the Fortress..." 

Jason is beyond furious. Who would dare challenge a Galactic Special Forces installation, especially one with him in it? Jason calms himself, and gives the computer some commands. 

"Computer, locate break point and the best video we have of the intruder." 

The computer beeps in response, and shows video of Ann (not in her human disguise, but her regular self) blasting a few coyotebot guards with her force wave attack. She notices something, goes over to the wall, breaks a glass window holding a rifle in it, and then moves onto the next room causing more destruction. 

"Hmmmm, she's good. Pink hair, pale green skin color, and straight, pointed ears definitely prove she is not human, and her armor is that of the planet Avalon's military. She has avoided or obliterated the other cameras and auto-guns. Computer, bring up stats on the stolen weapon." 

The computer gives another confirmation noise and brings up a screen with the stolen weapon. 

Computer: "Mark 18 buster rifle prototype. Capabilities: Single level 2 green plasma shot (semi-automatic function,) ability to charge for level 3 blue shot. Four charge 'rounds' of level 5 condensed plasma. Shock absorbers to reduce recoil. Has light-weight metal frame to make easier for carrying." 

Jason just grits his teeth and mumbles to himself, "She could take out this base with that thing...(louder) Computer, where is the Avalonian's current location?" 

The computer beeps, and brings up the data. Jason looks at the screen only to have his attention diverted by the power shutting down. The backup lights activate and the red warning lights remain flashing. 

"So she's at the main generator...(talks into his watch communicator) All forces, report to the main generator room immediately! Take caution, enemy is alone but extremely dangerous, carrying an advanced prototype plasma rifle!" 

-

"And that should take care of the lights, cameras, and the auto-gun action. This rifle sure does the trick." says Ann after blasting the generator and its controls to pieces. She had gotten this far thanks to the element of surprise and some brute strength, along with some strategy here and there. However finding the generator room was a stroke of luck. 

"But now the whole base knows I'm here. Better get out of here fast." She laughs a bit. "Hey, all those videogames paid off..." 

Ann uses one of her shock wave attacks to knock down a wall. Just as she is about to leave, the doors around the room burst with coyotebots opening fire. Ann fires another shock wave at her attackers for cover and runs before the dust settles. 

Ann hears a distant singing voice as she silently runs down a hallway. The singing stops as she reaches a dimly lit room with computer terminals, which are still operational. 

"This place must have a separate power supply..." She takes a few steps forward, when suddenly the iron doors behind her slide shut and lock. 

"What the?!" exclaims an alerted Annie. She is greeted by a squawky voice. 

"Heh heh, so you've managed to get this far into Snow Fortress Echo." The lights in the room remain dim, leaving Ann unable to see whom the voice was coming from. Chill drops from the ceiling. "I am Chill Penguin, head Reformed Maverick of this base. If you want to go any further, you'll have to get past me." And with a mighty squawk and a cool pose, Chill is ready to fight. 

Ann just charges her Buster rifle. "Prepare to sing your swan song-WHOA!" 

Ann's sentence is cut short by a flying, jagged ball of ice that misses her by a hair, which she avoided by a quick ducking action. Ann gets up again, looking quite angry. 

"OK, THAT'S IT YOU OVER-GROWN BIRD BRAIN!" yells Ann, firing a level 3 blue plasma shot from her rifle at Chill, who jumps to avoid. Chill lands and jumps again, trying to crush Ann. Ann rolls out of the way, gets on her feet, and shoots while strafing to the side of the room. Chill takes a hit, which knocks him back. 

He merely stands up again and laughs. 

"Poor girl, you'll need alot more to take down this Reploid!" 

Ann responds with a, "Yeah right!" and dashes toward him. She was expecting him to jump again, so she would dive under him and pelt him with some shots. Unfortunately, Chill had a different plan for this tactic. Chill opens his mouth and lets loose a modified ice breath attack, fueled by the nitrogen tanks fixed to his back. The blast freezes Ann in her tracks. Chill squawks his annoying laughter and begins to dance. 

"I am the almighty Icy Penguigo! I can't be beaten! Hahaha!" After a few moments, Chill stops his dance and focuses on his prey. He smirks, and then opens his mouth and spits his ice ball, or 'Shotgun Ice' attack at the Anncicle. Ann can't even move her face to respond to the pain of the impacting ice. 

"Oh crap! Please, not like this! I'm going to be killed by some hyper penguin that spits ice!" says the trapped Ann mentally. Chill continues his relentless assault, laughing between shots. He is very much enjoying this; he'll get a reward for killing the intruder for sure. 

"Grrrr, I am NOT GOING OUT LIKE THIS!" yells Ann frantically in her mind. She then fires a shock wave attack from her hand, trying to shatter the ice. She fires again- still no luck. 

"Awww, little green girl trying to break free? Ha! I think not! Say your prayers!" squawks Chill, who immediately begins shooting again. 

Ann then concentrates hard, the image of that cackling jerk enjoying her pain fueling her anger, and fires one more shock wave, this time successfully breaking her frozen prison. 

Ann immediately jumps to her side, avoiding another Shotgun Ice, and switches to one of the level 5 shots, blasting Chill Penguin at close range. Chill cries and falls to his knees in pain. Ann stands tall, and aims her buster rifle at the Icy Penguigo. 

"Awww, did I hurt the wittle penguin?" mocks Ann. Ann smirks like Chill, and readies another shot. Ann delays, savoring the turn of the tables. 

Chill, wisely using the extra time to recover and think of a plan, jumps up and grabs a ring on the ceiling, completely taking Ann by surprise. Chill uses his weight to pull down on the lever, which causes a huge gust of icy Arctic wind to blast into the room. Ann is thrown back into the wall, hitting it hard. She shakes her head to try to take the blow in stride, but the room feels as if it's spinning. 

Ann looks around room, which is now brightly lit and making a low humming sound. Through her dizzy eyes she saw what caused the sudden gust of wind. 

"It's a weather controlling satellite! Chill Penguin must've been working on it before I came in here!" thought Ann to herself. Her face now showed determination. "Well, I better not let him put that thing to any more good use..." 

Chill doesn't hesitate to let her finish recuperating. He dives onto his belly and slides across the room at high speeds, straight for Ann. 

Ann, now feeling better, looks around the room for her enemy. She sees the body of Chill coming at her low and fast. She jumps over the sliding Chill, and fires at him. Chill bounces off the wall, leaving a large dent in it. The shots hit Chill, but are deflected due to the temporary shield increase of his sliding technique. Chill hops to his feet and smiles. Ann decided to give the level 5 blast another go and fires at the perilous penguin. Chill dives to the ground and tries the sliding attack again. Ann's shot hits Chill with a bright flash, which forces Ann to shield her eyes. However, she relied too heavily on her shot and Chill still came at her as if nothing happened, hitting her leg and driving her to the ground. 

"AH! My leg! " shouts Ann in pain. Her leg wasn't broken, but bruised and cut open. She looks on her antagonist with eyes of hatred. "You'll pay for this!" 

Ann raises her buster rifle and charges her weapon, but Chill uses another one of his sinister tricks. He opens his beak and lets loose another ice breath attack. Only this time it begins to solidify into ice, and in seconds two ice sculptures in his image form. Chill laughs behind his frozen ice shields. Ann fires the blue shot, which hits the sculpture head on. Ann groans as the sound of laughter from Chill is left unbroken. 

"You're pathetic! Prepare to meet your end!" Squawks Chill proudly. Chill jumps up and grabs onto the ring on the ceiling again, causing another gust of Arctic wind to rush into the room. The wind pushes the ice penguin sculptures and Ann towards the wall with its gale force power. 

Ann knows if she doesn't act fast, she would surely be crushed. Chill lands as the winds push his victim to her death. He began to laugh again, celebrating his victory. He holds his laughter and says, "Now, let the Emperor of the Snow Fields place you in the dreamless sleep. Heh heh heh, rest in your icy grave..." 

However, Ann saw otherwise. Anna switches to another one of the level 5 supershots. She hits the wall, and fires directly at the statues. She smiles as she watches the plasma melt the ice instantly. 

"Yes! But I still have Chill to...handle...?" says Ann, who trails off. The shot had blasted through the ice penguin statues and accomplished a very fortunate turn of events. Her blast had also hit Chill Penguin, who was off guard from his celebrating. It had eaten through his chest, exposing his delicate circuitry. You see, reploids are like humans, only made of different materials. Like humans, they have 'organs,' vital to their function...and now, you could just about see all of Chill's. 

"Major...circuitry damaged...fusion generator hit...I'm dying..." Chill whispers his self-diagnostic, coughing up reploid blood. He was weakening by the second. The last thing he saw was the shape of Ann walking toward him. Then, he shut down completely. 

"Never underestimate the power of a lady." says Ann, tauntingly. 

-

Jason paces back and forth with cape flowing in his auxiliary-lighted control room, wondering how well his forces were handling the threat. As he paces, a pair of Coyotebot guards stand and think to themselves on the situation as well. 

"They should have finished the Avalonian off already, Commander. Perhaps it would be wise for you to see for yourself the extent of the damage." suggests one of the Coyotebots standing guard by the door. The low metallic growl in its voice rang a tad louder than it should in the almost empty control room.

"You may be right, soldier. I have a habit of underestimating others, and I best not risk the lives of our Coyotebot brethren." replies Jason. Jason goes to the door and opens it manually. Since the power is down, the door systems are off-line. He walks down the hall, pulling out a red scouter and putting it on. He keeps it on scan just in case of any unwanted surprises. Then he hears a rumbling, along with a nearby wall behind him exploding. He turns his head to look back, and sees a girl flying out of the hole firing the Mark 18 rifle behind her. The girl flies past him, barely acknowledging his existence. She just zooms down the hall, firing back to slow down any pursuers. Jason looks at this as a taunt, batting away a shot that was coming his way. 

"The hunt is on." Jason then hovers over the ground slightly while energy gathers around him. He then rockets in the direction Ann went. 

-

Jason switches to his jetpack (which is only two inches in width, one foot in height and 3 feet in wingspan from tip to tip. It retracts into a very thin and compact space so it looks and feels as if it isn't there thanks to advanced technology. It is controlled by the wearer's mind, and looks like airplane wings with the boosters on the wing tips.) to save his own power. He didn't see where the girl went, so he has to check the rooms as he passes. To do this, he briefly stops in front of each room and checks his scouter. Every time he checks he finds nothing. He had already flown far past the others chasing the Avalonian, so he was on his own. 

"(Mocking) Where are you, Avalonian? I only want to properly welcome my guest! Come out and we can talk..." 

Jason hears a noise and lands. He instinctively draws his lightsaber, its blood-red beam coming to life. He then decides that it wouldn't be necessary for such a weapon now, so he places it back in its holster and takes out his rapid-fire blaster. Jason checks the area with his scouter and laughs his deep, sinister laugh. 

"Heh heh heh, a positive reading. She's hiding in the docking bay." 

-

Ann hid behind a crate, looking back occasionally, hoping she had lost her attackers. Satisfied she wouldn't be discovered, she sits back against the crate and takes a deep breath. Looking down, she sees her bandage made from the torn part of her leg wear had become soaked with blood, but did its job in keeping it from making a trail of red to follow. She tugs at it to readjust it to a secure position.

"I didn't think that this place had so many guards. That, or they're the same ones over and over How the heck am I supposed to get outta here? Oh well, I hope I can keep this up till I find an exit...Hmmm, I wonder who that guy in the black cape was, and what did he call me? Avalonian? This is confusing...Grrrrrrrr, come on Ann! Keep focused! I stumble upon this place and one mess up can be bad news!" 

Ann shuts her trap as she hears footsteps. She looks back from behind the crate and sees a dark figure with a flowing cape walking towards her. Ann sets her rifle to the level 5 plasma shots and jumps from behind her hiding place, aiming her gun at the figure. 

"Freeze! I don't know who you are, but don't come any closer!" shouts Ann to the person in the shadows. She is answered by a dark laughter. 

"So, you are the cause of all this commotion. Do you not know where you are? This is a Galactic Special Forces base. I am the Supreme Commander of the GSF; my given name is Jason." says Jason, putting his blaster into its holster and concealing most of himself in the shadows. 

"I don't _care _who you are! If you take another step, I will fire!" shouts Ann. Suddenly her gun is taken from her hands by a metallic tentacle, resembling that of the invention of Dr. Oto Octavius, or 'Dr. Octopus' from the comic series Spider-man. It makes a terrifying slithering sound, as a snake would make. The arm brings the gun into Jason's hands. 

"What the heck?!" shrieks Ann, who is both shocked and scared about losing her weapon. 

Jason chuckles again. "Oh these, (brings all four metal octopus arms out which find their base at the jetpack) they are an invention of mine. Quite handy, really. They increase the strength of the user two-fold, and can also become 50 caliber anti-aircraft machine guns or rocket launchers with seemingly limitless ammo, thanks to advances in my military's teleportation technology. I use them mainly to intimidate my opponents, but they are a good tool in battle." 

"I guess you could call them handy,' huh? Heh heh" Says Ann, letting out a bit of grim humor. 

Jason aims the tips of the octopus tentacles at Ann, activating the machine guns in the arms. 

Ann gasps as the guns target her. Without warning, the two bottom ones immediately wrap around her body, squeezing the air out of it. The other two keep her head in sight. Ann tries to scream, but the lack or air prevents her doing so. She looks at Jason, whose chuckle turns into a maniacal laughter. 

Ann only sheds a tear at her helplessness, and thinks to herself. "James...I'm so sorry..." 

Then Jason's scouter beeps and a transmission comes in. 

Coyotebot over com: "Sir, update on damage report. Chill Penguin and the satellite have been destroyed. We have not yet found the Avalonain intruder." 

Jason stood in shock. She took out Chill? She shut down his weather satellite operation? Jason couldn't believe this. This lone girl did all that?! 

Jason's rage grows, being expressed in a slowly raising growl. Then suddenly, he stops. Jason drops Ann to the ground. He retracts his octopus arms into the jetpack and walks over to her. 

Ann didn't know what to do. She saw him coming closer, but was too weak to do anything. She closes her eyes and sheds another tear, preparing for the worse. 

She is surprised to feel a hand wiping the tear off her face. 

"What?" thinks Ann, not knowing of what was happening. 

Jason's tone of voice changes, to one of compassion. "You'll be ok. I see your leg is wounded. Here take this." Jason pulls out something from a compartment in his belt, and hands her a green lima bean. 

Ann takes it in her hands, but still has a confused look. Jason laughs, but not one of evil. 

"Eat it, it will restore your health. It is called a senzu bean. They are very difficult to grow, but they are good to have in a fix." 

Ann feels relaxed by Jason's presence, and eats the senzu. For some reason she felt safe, as if she could trust him even if he had an anti-aircraft machine gun aimed at her head a few moments ago. Instantly her strength is restored, surprising her further. Nothing seemed to make sense. 

Jason helps Ann up. She still can't get a good look at him; the room is too dark. 

"W-why are you helping me?" Asks Ann, still bewildered by his behavior. 

"Because, you impress me. You evaded my Coyotebot forces. You, an Avalonain, beat Chill Penguin AND destroyed my satellite. You deserve something for your accomplishments." 

Ann is surprised. "What? Don't you want to destroy the intruder? I mean, I finished off one of your higher ranking soldiers, and your satellite! And-" 

Jason chuckles at her, cutting her sentence. 

"You know, I don't even know your name. Oh well, we best not get aquatinted. I'm letting you go now, but next time things may be different." 

"You're letting me go?" 

"Yes. I'll handle everything." 

Jason talks into his watch communicator. "This is Jason. Enemy spotted at north end. All units report there immediately! (To Ann) We are on the south end. Just make your way down the mountain as quickly as you can." Jason presses a button on his watch and the hanger door opens. 

Ann begins to walk, not letting this opportunity pass. She turns her head back and smiles. 

"Thank you. Just in case you do need to know my name, you can call me Avoline – after what you keep calling me." 

"Remember, next time I will not be so lenient." 

Ann simply nods and flies out. Jason stands there and watches the door close. 

"My emotions conflict with my reason. My mind said I should have destroyed her, but my heart told me to let her go...am I doing the right thing? (begins to walk back to the corridors) When will I see you again?" 

- 

Back at the cave entrance, the students gather with flashlights and climbing gear. Miss Haruna walks quickly, waiting for the students to get ready. 

Miss Haruna speaks to herself. "Oh, how could I let this happen! I am so irresponsible!" She is startled by James tapping her shoulder. 

"AHHHH! Oh, it's you! Where have you been?! I was going to send the rest out for a search party to find you and Ann! Luckily she just reported to me a few minutes ago, and now you're here." says Miss H. 

"I'm terrible sorry-wait, Ann was missing too?" 

"Yes, but she returned. Now we can go. (to the rest of the students) All right, everyone to the buses!" 

James sees Ann pass by, who also heard the conversation between he and miss H. They make eye contact, and they think the same question. 

"Could she...?" asks James. 

"Could he...?" wondered Ann. 

Both of them shake their heads, and figure it as a coincidence. At least, they want it to be... 


	6. Fires of the Past

****

Chapter 5: Fires of the Past 

"Thanks Jake, I appreciate you walking with me. See you tomorrow." says Mina, about to close her door. 

"No problem! Good night Mina!" Jake turns around and makes his way back to the temple. On his way, he walks along a stone pathway over a large man-made lake. Several large fountains are lit up in an array of colors in the vast lake — mostly blue, red, and violet — to create a florescent display of tranquil beauty. The full moon hangs low in the sky above the dark, snowy mountains and under a sea of stars, setting any romantic's surreal dream to a wondrous reality. All Jake can hear is the steady trickling of water. 

"Ahhh, so peaceful! It's such a lovely night." Jake smiles as he walks and hums a tune. "Mina, Mina, with eyes so deep and blue. I'm half crazy-crazy in love with you. It won't be a fancy marriage; I can't afford a carriage. But you'll look sweet, upon the seat of a bicycle built for two..." 

Jake snickers at himself. He was actually falling for Mina. 

"Heh, and to think, I fought Jay over that Ami girl! Oh well, I'm glad I lost. (Resumes singing) Mina, Mina you are so fair and true. I'm just crazy-crazy in love with you. It won't be a fancy marriage; I can't afford a carriage. But you'll look sweet, upon the seat, of a bicycle built for two-wait, what are the lyrics again?" 

Jake's thoughts were interrupted by a strange feeling, one so strong it made him stop in his tracks. 

"What the?! Oh no...I know that power signature..." Jake begins to unknowingly shake with fear. He knew that he was close...and the reading he was sensing was coming from the mountains. 

"Jason..." 

Jake decided it would be best for him to hurry back and warn the others. 

-

Jake runs up the stairs, tripping on the last one. He utters a swear under his breath and goes to the back of Rei's temple. There he finds Jacob and Jack sitting around a plain wooden table under some trees. 

Jacob speaks up. "So, you felt it too?" 

"Yes, Jason is close, he is hunting us." says Jake grimly. 

Jacob closes his eyes. "We may have to encounter him, but for now he does not know where we are. If we lay low we should be safe." 

Jake nods. "Yeah, I know I know. It's just, I hate hiding! (He punches his fist into his palm) God, I wish I were stronger; we wouldn't be stuck in this mess! (sighs deeply and leans back against a tree as he scratches the back of his head) We'll just have to wait for another chance, I guess."

Jack can't take it anymore and speaks up. "But what until then? What are we gonna do?! I just don't think I can take this, all this living underground."

Jake stands up, a look of concern on his face. "Jack, come on buddy! We've gotta have patience! Nothing's gonna happen to us, for as far Jason can tell right now, we're just one of many faces in a very large crowd."

Jack shifts uncomfortably in his seat on the bench, still not comforted.

"Jack, don't worry. If we retain our low profile among the people of this city, he would dare not send his Coyotebots to search for us openly. Earth _is _one of themost legally protected areas in the galaxy; no major battles may occur here. Also, our wristwatches are equipped with sensor jammers, so we are virtually invisible to their scanners. As long as we don't raise our power level too high for the jammers to handle, we are safeif worse comes to worse, we'll all make sure nothing happens to you — to any of us." Assures Jacob. 

"Yeahyou guys are rightI don't have to worryat least for now. But for now, I guess we can let our hair down." Jack lays his head on the table as all this excitement took a lot out of him. Jake smiles as his little cousin takes a rest, and also smiles at the words of his younger brother Jacob, who usually knew what to say and how to say it. Jake himself knew what to say, but it didn't always come out right. In any case, they didn't need to worry at the moment, and they'd need to cherish it while it lasted.

"Hey, where's Jay?" asks Jake, interrupting the peaceful scene. 

Jack responds, "Oh, he went inside. Anyway, let's pray for the best." 

The three nod and go inside to call it a night. 

- 

Jay sat in front of the sacred fire. He just stared into it like Rei would do, its fiery glow radiant in his dark brown eyes. 

"What are we gonna do? Are we in danger? What of the girls? Are we putting them in jeopardy as well by staying here? I wish I didn't have to worry about this. The only chance we have is to try and hide in this city...but...(clenches his fists) hiding and living in fear this isn't _living_ at all..." Jay talks quietly to himself. He begins to recall how this mess got started. 

(Flashback with Jay narrating. It goes to a fleet of ships like the ones in Star Wars, coming out of hyperspace to a giant blue-green planet.) 

"It all began on that one mission. We had been planning for months to take over the communistic Nemarian sector by force, and Jason wanted to see to it personally. We didn't need so many ships, just two or three GSF Star Destroyers would have sufficed, but Jason wanted to crush their spirits as well as their planet. Heh, he despised communism. His plan was to take over and make the laws similar to that of his home country, the United States of America. The only twist was he was to be the highest authority, having the power of total control if democracy became too radical.

We were all flying our one-man fighters. I was piloting my Veritech, which I deemed _the Phoenix_, in mobile suit mode (upgraded of course, with buster shield, missile barrage, and machine-gun beam rifle.) Jake flew his slightly modified Headhunter (an X-wing with only two wings and devastating blaster cannons on the tips, no other weapons.) Jack rode in the _Winter Novena_ (a jet with a heavy missile payload and a single hyper laser,) and Jacob in the _Peacekeeper_ (a jet fighter with heavy armor and twin lasers.) We were followed by a fleet of our GSF ships, with our unbeatable Star Destroyers, Super Star Destroyers, an armada of Raiden and Belgdor mobile suits, and modified Y-wing, B-wing, and V-wing fighters. Jason lead us in his custom X-wing. That thing was so powerful-still is. It had high speeds beating out any other ships, high-tech gundanium alloy armor with force energy shielding, the laser-proof barrel-roll shielding from Arwing technology (the wings rolled while the cockpit remained stable,) 4 powerful blaster cannons, 4 seeking nuclear sidewinders with adjustable explosive power, Smart bombs, and condensed plasma proton torpedoes. That sucker even had the ability to change modes from fighter to mobile suit like mine! In mobile suit mode, its lasers formed into a single beam cannon with power copying that of Wing Zero's. His suit looked like Wing Zero, except with Wing Gundam's wings and with a giant metal hat and no chest crystal. Heh heh, he loved his hat. Anyway, what else did it have? Oh yes. He had twin 50 caliber gattling gun vulcans on the shoulders. Next to the right gun was his proton torpedo launcher, and next to the left, his smart bomb launcher. His ship could launch the sidewinders from the left arm's high-density gundanium shield, and also fire a phalanx strike, which shot a spread of explosives in front of his craft to slow down or destroy enemies. He with his expert skills and that machine's firepower were a deadly force, earning him the title 'Terror of the Skies.' It makes me shiver just thinking about it. Back to the mission. 

The sector had been governed by the planet Nemaria, hence the sector's name. We knew if we wanted the sector, all we needed was the planet. However, Jake, Jacob, Jack, and I were growing tired of the destruction and saw how imperialistic Jason had become. He claimed to be working for unity and peace, but behind it we saw his hunger for power and his ruthless dedication to let nothing stand in his way to achieve it. He wanted to control, and we wanted out. Unfortunately in this business, it doesn't work as simply as that. You can't just leave, especially with the rank I and the others held. We had to achieve liberation by force." 

Jason (over communications screen): "All right, I see the planet. Remember fleet, we start with a full bombardment of 50% of their forces. That will give them a demonstration of our power. If they are smart, they'll surrender and we'll gain a bonus of the other 50% of their military bases and supplies-heh, not that we need them. Remember not to hit any civilian areas, or you'll have hell to pay! " 

Jacob: "Jason, please. Let's try to win this peacefully. Offer them a chance to surrender." 

Jason: "Hmmm...fine little brother. I'll send them the ultimatum first. (Clicks his communication screen, the frequency sent to the people and Czar of Nemaria) Attention citizens of the planet Nemaria. I am Supreme Galactic Commander Jason of the Galactic Special Forces. We have surrounded your planet with our fleet and demand you hand the territorial rights of your planet and sector to us immediately or prepare for it to be taken by force. Czar, your answer?" 

Jason is answered by a beam being fired at his craft from the planet. He barrel rolls and flies out of the beam's path. 

Jason: "(Calmly, with a low growl in his voice) Open fire." 

All the GSF battle cruisers open fire on the planet's surface with their massive beam cannons, relentlessly devastating the targets designated. The fighters lay in wait for any oncoming defense. As expected, there is resistance. From the planet, waves of fighters that resemble butterflies with jagged wings fly toward the GSF fleet at high speeds through the dust rapidly clouding the atmosphere of Namaria. 

Jay: "All right mates! 'Ere we go!" 

Jake: "Ha ha! They won't stand a chance against us!" 

Jack: "Last one to 100 kills buys dinner!" 

Jacob: "More violence...(sighs) the road to peace is drenched in blood..." 

Jason: "Heh heh heh. All fighters, ENGAGE!" 

With that command, all the GSF starfighters begin their slaughter of the enemy with blaster fire. Jason leads the assault in his X-Wing, relentlessly using its mammoth firepower with a combination of Smart Bombs, missiles, and of course standard and charged laser shots. Most of the enemy ships fall to pieces before their lower-class weapons are in range of us. 

Jason: (Laughs maniacally at the failing Nemarian fleet) "I guess they won't be able to advance much further. Move closer, choose a target, and destroy. Leave no Nemarian ship left intact!" 

Jack and I boost ahead and target the larger groups of ships, taking them out with our myriad missile strikes. Jake keeps his distance from the heavy stuff and trails lone enemy fighters, torturing them and using them for target practice before shooting them down. Jacob moves about the battle field, blasting and using his shielded wings to ram his way head on into groups of the enemy, scattering and disorienting them, making them easier targets for him and the Coyotebot pilots in their Y-wing and B-Wing fighters. Jason has assembled the V-wings and mobile suits near the Stardestroyers. As the battle roars on, our battlecruisers move toward the planet. 

Jason: "All right, attention all V-wing, Raiden, and Belgdor suits: Move out! Head towards the planet and take the capitals and remaining military installations according to plan e7-9 alpha. The Destroyers will follow shortly. All StarDestroyers and Super StarDestroyers: Concentrate your fire on enemies in all sectors in and near V-wing and mobile suit pathways to planet. I want NO resistance for our forces on the way to the surface! Jason out." 

Jason watched as the starfighters and mobile suits followed his orders and rocketed at top speed to the planet's atmosphere, being given cover fire from the immense battlecruisers. At those speeds, they'd be in positions all across the Nemarian globe in under 15 minutes. Everything was going according to plan. Now the remaining enemy fighters were either running or being blown to pieces, and Jason's orders were to, "Leave no Nemarian ship left intact..." We wouldn't stop until the Nemarian military was ruined and it was all ours. 

We hunted down every last enemy fighter in space. Jason became confident that an easy victory was in reach, and with good reason too. After chasing down and blasting several squads of Nemaria's fighters, Jason receives an incoming message on his video communications monitor. 

Storm Eagle (onboard the Command Super Stardestroyer _The Argo, _one of several Super Stardestroyers with them): "Sir, we have landed our ground troops at the designated areas. Shall I order them to continue?" 

Jason: "Roger that Storm. Proceed. (To all GSF communications links) All right, all battlecruisers numbers 1 to 25, move towards the planet! I want Y-wing and B-wing squadrons of the remaining Stardestroyers to remain in space to guard against any incoming enemy backup from neighboring planets. Cruisers and fighters heading for planet: The Raiden and Belgdor suits will take over the cities and demolish the Military outposts with the assistance of our foot soldiers. No need to rush, the V-wings will keep them covered from any enemies while they complete their mission. We'll come in to secure and clean up anything they have not handled by the time we reach them. By then, the Nemarians should be ready to surrender." 

Jason hits his boost and heads down to the surface, which now has craters visible from space from the bombardment, despite the heavy smoke and dust in the planet's air. Everyone follows his orders, with the designated ships accompanying him to the planet. Jake, Jacob, Jack, and I follow him to Nemaria's surface...and more battle. 

-

A squadron of V-wings fly over several Raiden suit units, who are firing at a fairly large and important military base that wasn't damaged much in the bombardment thanks to some heavy shielding. The black, heavily armored mobile suits use their devastating anti-battlecruiser class Standing Laser cannons, which are mounted on the shoulders, to deactivate the high powered shield. They also use a rocket launcher mounted on their left hand and a heavy gattling gun on the right to add to their colossal firepower. Along side them a number of Armored Personal Carriers drop off platoons of Coyotebot ground troops, ready to help demolish the base. The foot soldiers aid in the fight with rocket launchers and their standard issue laser rifles, firing their weapons at will. The V-wings fire some Cluster seeker missiles, taking out a couple of fighters sent from the base to destroy the suits. 

Coyotebot commander of V-Wing squadron: "Ha ha! Got them! All right guys, keep your eyes open for any more enemy fighters. Keep your blasters on rapid fire, and don't be stingy firing. Remember, Master Jason has enhanced the cooling system so they won't over-heat like the old models. Raiden unit, how long will it be till we have that base leveled?" 

Coyotebot commander of Raiden squadron: "Just keep those fighters off our backs for another 10 minutes. By that time we'll have taken down the shield and crushed most of the base. After that we'll help you with the pest control. These Raidens may not be as fast as those V-wings, but they're powerful!!" 

Coyotebot commander of V-wing squadron: "Roger that. Proceed with the mission. For now, the enemy fighters are our prey." 

-

Meanwhile, squadrons of Belgdor and Raiden suits surround the walls of the main Capital, firing at its shield. Most noise in the air is drowned out by the resounding blasts of energy and explosions. Legions of Coyotebot troops stand behind the suits, awaiting the opportunity to take the capital while lines of Siege Tanks take positions to assist in further bombardment. The mobile suits and legions are given protection from any enemy tanks and fighters from the quick and deadly V-wings that survey the action at a high altitude. 

For reference, the Belgdor mobile suit is based on the Raiden model, except much lighter and faster. Naturally, it is less shielded and the weapons were changed to best work with the suit. The green armor colored Belgdor has two multi-rocket launchers on its shoulders, a powerful blue napalm/plasma mix cannon that shoots a traveling succession of explosions on the ground in its chest, a low-density gundanium shield on its left arm, and a giant anti-aircraft laser pistol with a quick rate of fire in its right hand. These suits are of the standard kind the Galactic Special Forces uses, along with the Y-Wing, B-Wing, and V-wing starfighters. Each of those ships has been modified to become more powerful in all areas, thanks to the brilliant --or rather, insane-- mind of Jason. 

The suits blasted away at the shields, slowly diminishing its power to zero. Then the skies became dark. Day became night as the Nemarian star's light was blocked by what seemed to be a giant cloud. This thought was soon forgotten as the sound of roaring Stardestroyer engines filled the air. The people could see the sky flowing with fighters, which served as an entourage for the massive Space Battlecruisers. Jason's X-Wing flies in front of the fleet, transforms into its mobile suit form and lands. He pulls out the X-Wing's red beamsaber and opens a direct com-link to the Capital. 

Jason: "Attention, Czar of Nemaria! We have invaded your planet. You're military has been crippled, your installations destroyed. All your major cities are under siege by our forces. If you continue to resist, we shall continue our rampage across your globe until we are satisfied you are utterly devastated. I give you a choice: surrender to us now, or fight and continue this senseless destruction that could have been avoided." 

Czar of Nemaria: "Commander Jason. I...accept your offer and will cease fire. We shall hand over the territorial rights to you and your forces. Our planet...is in your hands." 

Jason laughs his low, dark laughter. His sinister grin reflects his dark side much better than I can describe it.

Jason: "We accept. As of now you are subject to all GSF rules and rights to conquered territories. The GSF and I shall work to rebuild your planet, not only its structures but its government as well. Heh heh heh, have a nice day!" 

Jason transforms his X-Wing back into its fighter mode and blasts off into space, being trailed by the Headhunter, the _Peacekeeper_, the _Winter Novena_, and my Veritech. We speed ahead of our fleet and head for home. 

Jason: "Ah, victory. How often have I tasted your sweet kiss? Heh heh. All right guys, mission Accomplished. Great work! We'll go into hyperspace in a few minutes so the fleet can catch up. (Waits for response) Guys? Anything to say?" 

Jay: "Things belonging to this plain must all succumb to the power of time. For what we stand for may be right today but wrong tomorrow, the victory now may be a defeat in the future. Our monuments and statues, announcing our praise to all who see them may vanish in the blink of an eye, and ideals can change with time like the banks of a river. Nothing is certain, but for certain I knownever can power be absolute, and glory is fleeting."

Jason is confused as to why Jay said this. Why did he say that? What did he mean? Little did he know _this_ was the code to strike. Jason was wrenched from his bewilderment by the violent shaking of his craft. The sound of blaster fire was heard near his X-Wing. He was being shot at by his own family. 

Jason: "What is the meaning of this?! What are you doing? That's it! All Forces, report to my location immediately!" 

Jake: "Not this time, big brother! Checkmate!" 

Jake presses a button on a device he had hidden in his saiyan-like armor. From where Jason is, he can see flashes of light in the distance around him. He sees his communications screen receive a brief static filled transmission from Storm Eagle, but it was too distorted for Jason to understand. All Jason could understand was that everything he knew was collapsing. For a moment, Jason brings it together and sends a transmission to his Judas. 

Jason: "You traitors (static) You'll pay for this!" 

Jacob: "The only way we should be called traitors is if we continued to deny our hearts and follow you!" 

Jason's ship was losing shields fast. Because of the surprise attack by his own brothers and cousins, he was left defenseless. His guard was down, his trust betrayed, his humanity dead. All he could do was...wait. 

Jason: (Whispers to himself) "Et tu, Brute? ...Grrrrrrrr..." 

Jack: "This is fun! I didn't think it would be this easy!" 

Jason: "IT WON'T BE!" 

With that yell, Jason turns his battered ship into its fearsome mobile suit mode. He rockets toward the center of us, spreading us apart. I fire my missiles at him, but he blocks with his shield and fires at us with everything he has. My ship is hit in the back thrusters by a shield piercing proton torpedo, shutting down my mobility. The others' shield gauges were dropping, but they were still a formidable match against Jason's dying ship. We would not lose such a golden opportunity for our liberation. We attacked like madmen, trying to shoot down our eldest. Jason somehow managed to keep dodging our attacks. They hardly managed to hit him, even as I assisted the best I could with my beam rifle from my crippled Veritech. Jason is an expert pilot. We should've taken that brief moment of weakness and killed him quickly, but we were so amazed we could get so many shots in, we couldn't follow through. 

Now Jason knew what to do. He knew his enemy, and the mist of confusion we used to aid us had been burned away by his rage and instinct. We tried all that we could, I tried to shoot at him while the others flew about trying to get a good shot in. No luck, since Jason knew every move we could make. He taught us, and he knew how each of us thought. He shot my ship a few times, but his pride and overconfidence --his only weakness-- had shown again, and he apparently decided not to kill me then. Either he wanted to do that later, or he had to since the others were on him like flies on honey. His ship then began to give off a warning signal. It had received a critical hit earlier, and it became worse as he pushed his ship to his needs during the battle against us. I then saw him move with such skill, maneuvering so that the others would all be following him, that he led them into a trap without them finding out until it was too late to escape. He quickly turned around and fired his phalanx strike, damaging Jake, Jack, and Jacob's crafts and blinding them with the flash. Jason then used the last bit of power to jet out of range toward the fleet. We had lost our chance...and we may never get another one. 

Jake, Jack, and Jacob picked me up and we sped for home, Earth. We were no fools. We had planned this perfectly. However, we had one flaw in our plan, and we weren't going to wait to see another. We took flight before the fleet could come after us to try anything. Not that they could now... 

-

Jason's damaged ship flew into the area where the GSF fleet which accompanied him to Namaria lay. It was as if this was all a grim dream. Many battlecruisers had huge blast marks on them. It looked as if they had gone through a ferocious battle and barely managed to stay active. Jason piloted his ship to his Super Stardestroyer, which was the commanding destroyer. It still held a rather awe-inspiring dread, regardless of the blast holes in its hull. 

Jason: "This is horrible..." 

Jason landed in the main docking bay. He was greeted by Storm Eagle. 

"Sir, we have just received word from various bases on earth, along with a number of Stardestroyers and Super Stardestroyers, and multiple installations across the Galaxy, -they have been attacked. They apparently had bombs planted on them, including some of our projects. We have yet to bring _The Argo's _main Hyperdrive engines back on-line, but it should be soon." says the mighty reploid eagle. 

Jason grits his teeth and whispers angrily. "They sabotaged us...they planned this out, probably months in advance. (He raises his voice) Storm, Jay and the others have betrayed us. (Storm gasps and remains in a stupefied state. Jason decides to break the silence.) How long will it be till this fleet can make it back to earth?" 

A figure of a woman walks in. She is covered in black grease. The only thing visible is her green colored eyes and her bizarre hairstyle, which she kept down but in a sort of triangle sticking out the sides of her head and curving a bit. Jason immediately knows who it is, runs up, and hugs her. 

"Tron Bonne! I'm so glad you're ok! You're a mess though!" says Jason. 

Tron smiles and says, "I may be fine, but these engines aren't! Don't worry Jason, I'll have these things up and running in no time. I'm not your head technician for nothing!" 

"I know Tron, and thanks. Get back to work, we need to make it home. Storm, spread the news to the other GSF forces of this incident. I shall tell them the details later in a private broadcast to the Forces..." says Jason. Storm salutes and marches off to the communications room. Jason turns to Tron and smiles. 

Tron smiles back and says quietly, "I'm glad you aren't hurt." She hugs Jason again and hurries back to one of the gigantic engine rooms to get it fixed as soon as she can. 

Jason sighs and heads for the bridge. He speaks his thoughts aloud. "Tron, you have no idea how wrong you are. Sometimes the wounds that hurt the most are those no one can see." 

(end of flashback) 

Rei passes by and sees Jay. She looks at him with concern. 

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Rei speaks in a low whisper, but loudly enough for Jay to hear. 

"Hmm? Oh, no worries love. All's well. You should get to bed! Lord in 'eaven, it's gettin' late!" says Jay, trying to end the conversation there. 

Rei crosses her arms. "Oh really? I know you Jay. Whenever you are stressed or worried, your accent really shows. I know something is wrong. Come on, you can tell me." 

Jay shakes his head and heaves a sigh. "It's nothing. You don't have to be worried about anything. My problems-"(is cut off by Rei covering his mouth with her finger.) 

"Are mine too." Rei finishes his sentence for him, showing that she wanted to help. She then sits next to him, and stares into the fire. Jay looks at her; her beautiful hair framing her even more beautiful face as the glow of the fire cast away the darkness around her. His heart beat easier, and all anxiety left him. She glances at him, catching his gaze and then rests her head on his shoulder. She closes her eyes while Jay looks on towards the sacred flame. Here, they sit for what seems like an eternity. Two warriors of fire, both not knowing who the other really is, and neither one caring. 

- 

"Hello?" Jacob's voice echoed off nothing. He felt as if he was wandering an endless plain, a thick fog covering it. He had no idea where he was. "Well, I'm obviously alone. What is this place?" 

He is startled by the sound of footsteps. He turns in the direction of the steps, but no one is there. "Is anyone there?" asked Jacob to whatever was out there. 

He is answered by laughter. It was a quiet laugh, its origin from that of a brooding insanity. 

Jacob's voice became more panicked, but he stayed ready for anything. "Who are you?" 

Jacob turns around and sees himself. Only this figure had a hollow, unrelenting look to it. Jacob takes a step back as the second Jacob moves toward him with a maniacal smile. "S-stay back! I'm warning you!" 

Jacob keeps stepping backwards, until he trips over something. The shadow Jacob begins to walk faster when he sees Jacob fall. Jacob looks at what he tripped on and his eyes open wide with shock. 

"A-a skull?" Jacob then looks up at the other Jacob, who just then leaped at him. Jacob closes his eyes and holds his hands up to defend. After a few seconds, he slowly opens his eyes and instead of a bloodthirsty version of himself, he sees a woman with a little boy and girl in her arms. They cower in fear in the corner of a darkened room while violent winds and rain hit the window. 

"What's wrong? Can I help you?" asks Jacob, who instantly becomes concerned about the helpless people. He continues, wanting to help them as much as he could. "Let me help, I can protect you." 

Jacob steps forward with his hand outstretched in a non-threatening manner. 

The little kids only move in closer to who seemed to be their mother. 

"P-please! Don't hurt us!" pleaded the woman. She began to cry and whisper to the children. Jacob stops in front of them, disbelieving that they would say that. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, please..." says Jacob. 

The toddlers begin to cry more. Then Jacob noticed his hand slowly going to his shock blaster (a blaster that shoots an electric spark laser instead of light radiation.) He tried to pull it back, but his hand wouldn't respond. He grabbed the handle of his blaster, drew it out, and aimed at the frightened family. 

Jacob couldn't believe this. "What? No! No! What am I doing?!" All he could do was cry as his finger began to squeeze the trigger. "No!" He closes his eyes so he didn't have to see this, and when he opened them again he stood on the top of a high forest covered mountain. 

"What? What's going on..." says Jacob, wondering to himself. He surveyed the area, wanting to know where he was. The skies were black with clouds and the wind howled. The air was damp. Lightning crashed in the background, with thunder following each brilliant flash of light. 

Jacob then looks down on himself. In his right hand he held a fusion scythe, his close range weapon of choice. He was wearing Jason's black armor, except he still had his own weapons. 

Jacob shakes his head, not knowing what to make of this. He then sees a red glow behind him. Turning around revealed a horrific sight. Behind him lay a valley completely covered in fire. The landscape burned, the structures were destroyed, and no sound could be heard save for the fire's cracking noise and the dying noise of the occasional scream of pain and terror. Bones of the fallen were scattered across the valley. Jacob kept staring, not knowing whether to cry, to yell, or anything else. It began to rain, immediately starting with a downpour, over the burning valley. The stench of death rose from the land below. Jacob only watched as the rain failed to help quench the flames. It seemed as if it were fueling the inferno instead of diminishing it. 

"Why is this happening? Why is this happening?! Oh God!" screamed Jacob, who began to cry profusely. He brought his hands up to his face, only to notice something. His hands were covered in blood... 

All goes black, until he hears a whispering voice. "You cannot run from me. You are a lie. Whatever you do to stop me delays the inevitable. I am the original, I am the most powerful, and I cannot be stopped, even by youSoon, you will fade and I shall return in your place once more"

Jacob woke up with a start and sat up. The events of the dream replayed in his mind. After he was done reflecting on the horrific images, he began to talk to himself in his dark, lonely room. 

"That same dream again...Why do I have that dream? I vowed to protect the innocent and do what was necessary for the good of the civilians...but, what if fail? What if my nightmares come true and I...go back..." 

Jacob thinks silently and closes his eyes. He calmly whispers to the darkness. "I won't let that happen. Never." 


	7. Random Coincidence

****

Chapter 6: Random Coincidence

Several days pass, and we rejoin our story on a cold evening. The skies are clear, but the ground still shows signs of a light shower from earlier. Jason walks down a street barren of people, just as the street lights come on. The warm yellow glow reflects off the soaked, bumpy concrete, giving a soft sparkling effect as he walks. However, Jason is almost totally oblivious to the simple beauty as his gaze if fixed on the sidewalk in thought. He begins thinking to himself, just trying to work out the things bothering him. 

"Why can't I get her out of my mind? That green girl, Avoline. She is such a mystery. Oh well, she is of no importance. I mean, I could've eliminated her without any difficulty, right? Ohhhh...then why can't I stop thinking about her?! Then there is that Ann girl. She has been the closest thing to a friend I've had since I came here. Well, she's the only friend I've had other than the ones I've created myself. Heh but I mustn't forget why I am here. I have to find that treacherous family of mine so they can't become a cause for concern. I shouldn't be concerned with petty issues. (He stops) Love...ha! What a waste. It only provides a distraction. To love something or someone...it adds weakness, dependence. I wasn't meant to love. Anything and everyone I love are either killed or betray me. (Pauses, then looks down and sighs) That can't be it, can it? I have to have a soul...or did it die with Sarah? Sarah...Sarahwhy did you have to leave me...my beloved sister...you showed me how to be human, but you were stolen from this life by evil beyond evil. Your light forever gone from all of us. I swore on that day I would avenge you and make sure no more innocent people had to die. I dedicated my life to it, knowing the only way was to enforce the laws given by God and man effectively was through the guiding protection of my Special Forces. I will control it all, so all will finally live in happiness under my right and fair judgement. But, at what cost has this dream come? Is my very happiness and life worth another's? Did I forget what Sarah gave me just so I could realize the product of my sorrow? God, give me a sign! Tell me, show me that I haven't lost my ability to care." Jason successfully held back the tears that he promised he'd never shed again as he waited without really expecting anything to happen.

A crashing noise comes from the trash cans in the alley, followed by the sound of eating. 

"What the heck? What was that?" asks Jason. He walks over to the source of the noise, when he spots one of the trashcans moving. Out of it comes a German Shepherd, gnawing on a bone. It looks very thin and dirty. 

"Heh heh, a dog. Well, good luck finding food in there. (Jason looks closer and sees blood trickle down its right arm.) Dear Jesus! You're hurt! Poor thing, and in these conditions that thing will definitely become infected." 

Jason steps closer to the dog, only to have it growl at him. Jason still walks toward the dog with his hand out; the dog backs away, still growling. 

Jason speaks to it in a soft, concerned voice to calm the dog. "It's ok boy. You can trust me, I won't hurt you. I only want to help. Come on..." 

The dog's growl diminishes as Jason gets closer and continues speaking to it. As Jason finally reaches the dog and begins to stroke its fur gently, the German shepherd begins to give a low whine and lick Jason's hand. 

"That's a good boy. Here, let me help you." Jason spends the next hour cleaning the dog's wound and bandaging it. It was a worse cut than Jason first thought, which started from the dog's throat and across its shoulder blade. The dog's injuries were cleaned and he was ready to go off on his own. 

"All right, you're set to go." says Jason, standing up. "Goodbye." Jason turns around and begins to walk away. The dog sits up, tilts his head and gives a grunt of bewilderment, followed by a whine. It immediately runs up to Jason and trails him by a few feet. Jason turns around to be greeted by that same dog sitting behind him, wagging its tail. 

"Oh no! You are not gonna follow me. You have to go your own way. Now go! Go on!" says Jason, trying to stop the dog from following him. 

The German Shepherd just gives a big yawn, gets up, and walks in the other direction. 

Satisfied that the dog had left, Jason turns and goes on his way. After a few blocks, he hears the treading of claws on the sidewalk. Jason quickly turns around, but sees nothing. He shakes it off, thinking it was just his imagination or something. 

He takes another step, which is followed by that sound again. Another step, another paw on concrete. Jason turns around again, and still doesn't see a thing. Just a light post, trash cans, and houses. 

"Wait a minute..." whispers Jason to himself. He sneaks up on a trash can and looks behind it. There he sees a big furry face with a tongue hanging from the mouth. 

"You again?! Ok, you have to stop following me. Now go!" 

The dog just looks down the street, acting as if it wasn't paying attention. 

"Hey! I know you're listening, so go! Go!" 

The dog still looks down the street and gives a big yawn. 

Jason growls a bit and then walks away. He looks back and sees that same German shepherd following him! Jason walks faster, the dog walks faster. After another block of this, Jason turns around to yell at that pesky dog. 

"All right you! Listen up! I'm tired of you-hey!" says Jason, until the dog walks up and just sits there, staring at him. After a few seconds, Jason gives in. 

"(Quietly) All right, you can come with me." says Jason. The dog tilts its head to the right and gives a 'What was that?' grunt. 

"You can come live with me, now don't push it! And fair warning, I lead the greatest army under God's very own." says Jason, a bit louder than before. He couldn't believe he just boasted to a dog, but he let it go. Jason turns around and resumes his walk back to his home. The dog simply runs up to Jason and then walks with him the rest of the way. When they reach Jason's house, the dog immediately runs over to the living room rug and lies right down in front of the TV. Jason laughs, and then sits on the couch. 

"You know, you must have a lot of training if you understand me that well. But moving on, we have to give you a name. Let me think...how about...Rush?" asks Jason to the nameless German shepherd. The dog just looks at Jason and yawns. 

"Ok, how about Trooper?" 

Another yawn. 

"Spike?" 

The dog gives a grunt and another disapproving yawn. 

"Fine, Thunder." 

The dog sits there and looks at Jason. After a few seconds, he yawns again. 

"Hey, if we don't find you a decent name, I'm calling you Yanni! You know, Yawn-y' ah forget it." jokes Jason. 

The dog just lowers its head and puts a paw on its nose, followed by an embarrassed growl. 

"How about...hmmm...I know! Ranger!" 

The dog looks up at Jason, then after a short pause he wags his tail. 

"All right! Ranger it is! Now Ranger, it's time for a bath. I don't want you getting dirt all over the place." 

Ranger just lays back down, turns his head to look in another direction, and yawns. This was gonna be interesting.

- 

Jumping ahead again, about a good two weeks, we dwell upon a much lighter and much drier scene. The temple on Cherry Hill is treated to a cloudless sky under which birds are singing, bees are buzzing, and a familiar (or unfamiliar, your pick) peace settles.

"Hi Jack! Nice to see you again!" yells the pink haired youth, Rini. The sun shines upon her face as she runs up the freshly swept steps of the temple to Jack. Jack waves to greet his friend, and continues his task of raking the leaves. Everyone else had left to do whatever, and they left Jack in charge. 

"Nice to see you to Rini. How is your day going?" says Jack, still watching what he was doing. 

Rini sighs and says, "Oh, it's ok. Hey, are we the only ones here?" 

"Yeah, everyone wanted to go somewhere but me, so I got to stay behind. Who would leave a 10 year old in charge of a temple?!" 

"Well, you ARE very mature for your age. I know! I'll stay here with you and we can pretend this is our house! We can take care of it together like we were _married_!" 

Rini's tone of voice had a sly hint to it, which Jack immediately caught. An ancient rivalry kicks in "Oh please, girls have cooties or something! I can handle this myself!" 

"Oh, come on Jack! It's not like I'm your _girl_-friend or something. Lemme just help you. Besides, boys are dumb." Rini's mild retort began a short name-calling war between them. 

"Girls are the dumb ones!" 

"Girls are smart, and pretty, and...and..." 

"And icky!" 

"Boys are icky! 

"Girls are dumb, icky, cootie-carryingstupids!" 

"Oooh, nice comeback! How long did it take you to plan that one out?" 

"Oh SHUT UP!!" 

"See? Look who's stupid now!" 

"Am not!" 

"Are too!"

"Boys are dirty, disgusting morons!" 

"All girls do is play with dolls all day! 

"Boys play with dolls!" 

"Those are NOT dolls! They are ACTION FIGURES!" 

"They're dolls! Dolls, dolls, dolls!" 

"Oh whatever! I don't wanna talk to you!" 

"I don't want to talk to you either!" With that said, Rini sticks out her tongue at him and then bolts down the steps so she would retain the last word. 

Jack turns away and rakes faster so he can hurry up and leave. The last thing he wanted now was to hang around here with that little brat around. He just used his anger to help speed up the work. 

"Lousy...stupid..." mumbled Jack to himself, expressing what he felt about Rini. 

The next half-hour was peaceful, giving Jack time to cool off. 

"I'm sorry..." says Rini, taking Jack by surprise. She apparently went back up to Jack without him looking. 

"Oh great, Rini wants to say somethingWhat are you doing back here?" says Jack in a rude tone. 

"I'm really sorry Jack. I know what I said was mean." Rini keeps her head down, showing she's sorry. 

Jack tries to think of how his elder siblings would react. Would he apologize right out too like Jacob? Would he pretend that all's forgiven with a smiling and laughing no harm, no foul' attitude as Jake would normally do? Or maybe a it was all your fault, but I'll forgive you anyway' like Jay would do? (of course he'd put in a heh, just kidding bout the "all your fault"' part now with Rei) Ah, this is too confusing. That, and he's been keeping Rini waiting for a few seconds too long. He's gonna handle it his way like the others handle it _their_ way – from his heart. Just like Jason used to tell them

"Hmmm...It's ok Rini. I forgive you. Besides...I guess...(says it fast) I was mean to." 

"Hee hee, thanks Jack." Rini's smile lights up like a Roman candle as leans over and plants a kiss on Jack's cheek. 

Jack blushes a bit, but then realizes... 

"EWWW! YOU KISSED ME!" Jack wipes off his cheek a few times, blurting things about cooties, germs, etc. In reality, Jack kinda enjoyed the kiss, but there was no way he'd let her know that... 

-

"All right Ranger, I'll take you for a walk. Let me put a leash on you first." Says Jason to Ranger, who is jumping around and scratching the door, yearning for the outdoors. Ranger sits and wags his tail as Jason hooks the leash onto his collar. Ranger bolts out as soon as Jason opens the door, yanking him out with him. Don't worry, Jason manages to keep up with the pace before he's dragged. 

"All right, where do you wanna go? I know! How about the park?" asks Jason. 

Ranger acknowledges by turning in the direction of the park and walking with his tongue dangling out of his mouth. 

As Jason and Ranger head toward the park, Ann makes her way down one of the park's paths. 

"Wow, it's so nice today. I wonder...could today be any better?" sighs Ann. 

Just then, Ranger runs over to Ann with Jason holding his unhooked leash. Ranger walks around Ann, sniffing her. 

"Hi Ann! Great to see you!" greets 'James.' 

"Hey! (giggles) Stop that! Hi James! Who's the dog?" Ann manages to get out. 

"Oh, he is a dog I found. Don't worry, I gave him his shots and all, so he's clean. I just wish I knew how he got free from the leash!" Jason kneels, attaches the leash back onto Ranger and stands back up again. 

"_You_ gave him his shots?" asks Ann, raising her eyebrow. 

"Me? Oh, uh no. Heh heh...I had a vet do it." Says James, trying to cover his minor slip up. It might have been just a playful joke on her part, but for security reasons he has to remember that 'James' isn't the genetic genius and such as Jason is. As Jason talks, Ranger just stares at the two of them. Ranger then yawns and sits down. 

"Awwww, that's so cute!" Says Ann, petting the dog. "What's his name?" Ranger just nuzzles her hand with his nose and licks it. 

"His name's Ranger, and he's a great dog. He seems to like you alot... So Ann, how is your day going?" 

"Oh, just fine. Yours?" 

"Great! And it is even better that I'm with a friend." says Jason/James. 

"Yeah, I'm glad I found you. Now I can share such a lovely day with someone I love...er, as a friend!" Says Ann as she makes the save. 

James smiles and sighs. "Yeah, it's good to spend such a lovely day with someone you care for – a friend, I mean. If I had to spend today with anyone, I'm glad it is with a friend like you Ann." James unknowing began to speak in his kind, thoughtful voice. Jeez, how many times did they use the word friend'? Ah, four times. If you add in mine the friend' total would be fiveno, sixwhatever. 

Ann smiles and speaks in a tantamount (equal in effect) voice. "Thank you James. You are a great friend." (Seven!) 

Ranger had been watching the whole conversation, and has had enough of all this friend' business. He immediately gets up, and begins to sniff around the ground. He 'accidentally' walks around James and Ann, using the leash to bring them closer together. 

"RANGER!" Yells both James and Ann at the dog. Ranger just sits in front of them and gives another big yawn, letting the leash dangle from his collar. 

"Heh, sorry Ann, he's-" 

"-not all that smart or very clever..." says Ann, finishing his sentence. 

"Yeah. All right, ok, now let's step out." suggests James, looking at the tangle. Ann nods in agreement and they both try to unwind the leash and get out. When the leash is loose enough they try to step out backwards, only to trip and fall on their bottoms. They both hit the ground at the same time and remain there for a few seconds. Upon realization of what just happened, the two begin to laugh. 

As the laughter slows to a stop, Jason and Ann just say to themselves, "Today might not be so bad..." 

After the leash incident, Jason (still posing as James, thank you) and Ann walk together through the park. The day slips by as they continue to talk about whatever comes to mind, with Ranger apparently listening intently. Jason and Ann just look at the German Shepherd and give him a grumble with quick rub on the head whenever they suspect him of eavesdropping _too_ much. The sky turns from a light blue to a red orange in what seems like half the time it should've. The two (or three if you count Ranger) find themselves sitting at a bench, watching the sunset. 

"Wow...you know, sunset has always been my favorite time of day. It is so beautiful..." says Jason, sharing his thoughts. 

"Yeah, I like sunset the best too. The calm that comes with it. And you now that in an hour or so it will become dark, which makes you enjoy the fleeting colors more" Says Ann, turning to look at him. 

After a few seconds she catches herself (not before Jason did) and she quickly looks back at the spectacle. Jason then smiles, seeing her face blush and says, "Heh, God's the best painter I know!" to kinda ease the tension a bit. 

Jason and Ann see a bug fly in front of them, diverting their attention. When it gets a good distance closer to them, they both slap their hands together. The result being they both miss and the bug high-tailing it out of there. The fact they both went for the same thing sets in. They chuckle a bit at the ironic situation, and then sigh. 

"Well Annie, it's getting late. We should go home now. (to Ranger) This has definitely been your longest walk..." says James. 

"All right James. Hey, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" 

"Sure! Hey, let's meet up somewhere. How about..." 

"All right, but where could we meet?" asks Ann. 

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking! Heh heh." responds James. They both sit, watching the sun's last few minutes before it sets into the mountains, trying to think of a place. 

"I know, the...nah..." begins Ann, who immediately dismisses the idea. 

"We could meet at the...no, not there..." says James, trying to come up with something. 

"Ah screw it, let's meet at the café where Elizabeth works." says Ann. 

"Eliza-who?" 

"Oh, that's right, you've never met Liz. She's a friend of mine, along with Serena and the rest. Well, you'll meet her." says Ann, getting up with James. 

"Ok. I'll meet you at the café tomorrow at, say, 3 o'clock." says James. 

Ann smiles and says, "Sure, 3 o'clock. Hey, and after that we could go somewhere." 

"That would be great. Oh well, have a nice evening Ann." says Jason, waving to his friend as he walks with Ranger. 

"You too James! See you then!" yells Ann. She then sighs again and starts on the way back to her house. 

- 

Jay, Jake, Jacob, and Jack sit around the table. They are busy eating some beef stroganoff when Rei and her grandfather walk in. 

"Grandpa, you mean Chad still won't come down from the mountains?" yells Rei. 

"Rei, Rei, calm down! He said the mountains inspire his music. Let him relax!" yells back Grandpa. 

"Hey, calm down you two or you'll get a time out!" Jokes Jay. "Besides, the further Chad is from here, the better!" 

Rei's just about to say something when Jake nods and says, "Yeah, without him here it is so peaceful! All that **lousy **singing...yeesh!" 

"Now wait you two. We mustn't be so judgmental. He _is_ trying to improve his bad singing...even if he just can't sing in the first place..." says Jacob. 

Jake laughs at his little brother. "Ha! Even you make fun of him!" 

Jacob cracks a smile and laughs too. "You're right! Oh well, I guess I'm only human..." 

Rei smiles too, and gives a forced annoyed sigh. 

"Yeah, and his singing is nothing like Rei's. Have you guys heard her sing? It's like an angel sighing..." adds Jay. 

Rei looks at Jay and in gratitude, but a hint of wonder of why he said that. "Thanks Jay... you can be so sweet at times." 

"No prob, love. Only speakin' the truth!" responds Jay. 

Jack finishes his food, and then asks, "Hey Jacob, weren't you supposed to go to Lita's today so she could teach you some new recipes?" 

"Uh, no, that's tomorrow." says Jacob, lowering his head to hide his blushing. "And we are going to share some cooking tips." 

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude or whatever, but did you leave anything for us?!" interrupts Rei, her anger rising. 

The four boys look at the empty pot of stroganoff as sweatdrops form down the back of their heads. 

"Heh, no worries Rei, I actually saved a bit for you, but I put it in the fridge so no one could get to it. I'll heat it up in a few minutes for ya." assures Jay. 

Rei's expression brightens at the thoughtfulness of Jay's actions. "Thanks again Jay. You're more of a blessing then a curse." 

"I'll...take that as a compliment..." 


	8. One Fine Day

****

Chapter 7: One Fine Day 

"I'm coming! Hang on!" shouts Lita from the kitchen to the knock on the door. She walks to the door while removing her apron, setting it on the dinning room table. She opens the door to see Jacob, who greets her with a smile. 

"Jacob! It's about time you showed up! I was ready to start without you! I skipped breakfast trying to get ready, you know!" says Lita, placing her hands on her hips. 

"I'm sorry Lita, I woke up late. I am really, **really** sorry! Ok, let's get under way. The sooner we cook, the sooner we eat! I promise I'll make something you'll love." says Jacob. 

"All right, grab an apron!" says Lita, rolling up her sleeves. After a few seconds pause, Lita gets a patented anime sweatdrop. 

Jacob just sighs. "Could you...tell me where the aprons are?" 

"Oh right! Heh heh, sorry!" Lita goes and gets an apron for Jacob. When she comes back, she presents him with a pink one. 

"Um, thank youLita..." says Jacob as he eyes the rather feminine color. He just thinks to himself, "Now Jacob, don't be rude. She is only being nice by giving you an apron. Just put it on and be polite." 

Jacob is about to take the apron, when Lita giggles. 

"Silly, you think I'm gonna give you a pink apron? Well, it was nice of you not to freak out on me. Here, I have a green one you could wear." says Lita with a smile on her face. 

"Oh, well ok. (whew!) Thank you Lita. Now what shall we start on?" says Jacob, putting on the green apron while Lita put on hers. They both went to the kitchen and began cutting up vegetables and other foods they'd need. 

- 

Jay struggles keeping the boxes of clothes from falling while making sure not to let the bags of cosmetics slip from his hands. After a few seconds of walking around trying to keep them balanced passes, he manages to keep them steady. 

"Jeez! A moth would have a heart attack if he saw all this!" says Jay, not knowing if Rei was anywhere near him. He soon found out. 

"Ha ha, very funny Jay. Now DON'T drop any of those boxes!" shouts Rei. 

Jay peeks his head from the side of the tower of boxes. "You know you could lend me a hand 'ere!" 

Rei claps her hands. "Ok, happy?" 

"Cute. Very cute Rei. I have one question, why do you need so many outfits?" 

Rei just smirks and says, "To match all the shoes I'm going to buy!" 

Jay sighs and mutters inaudibly, "The things I do for love" trying his best Courage the Cowardly Dog impression.

Jay and Rei walk together on there way to the next store, discussing why the heck she'd need so many shoes. However, as they spoke, Jason was walking toward them in the opposite direction. Rei goes into a store while Jay rests on a bench, still holding the boxes and such in front of him in fear of dropping them. Jason passes right in front of Jay, but doesn't see his face. 

Jason turns his head and looks at the man holding all those boxes and bags. Jason silently thinks to himself and shakes his head. "Heh, poor guy. He probably got suckered into it by a pretty face. Oh well." 

Jay had no idea how close he came to being discovered. Too bad he'd never find out; he unknowingly owes a debt to Rei's shopping! 

-

Jake is strolling down the street, humming a tune to himself. It's a nice day with clouds in the sky, but not enough to dampen his spirits (or his clothesjeez what a bad joke, I'll try to make it up to you, I swear! Please don't _pun_-ish me-I'll stop now.) Just enough to block out the sun to keep the air cool. Jake was about to reach the curb when BAM! He runs into someone and falls back onto the ground. 

Rubbing his head, he looks up to see who he ran into. When he saw who it was, he immediately got up. He offered his hand and tried to say sorry, but was stuttering. It was like de je vu all over again. 

Mina gives a growl while rubbing her head from the sudden impact. She sees the hand of someone trying to help her up. She looks up to see to whom it belongs to, and takes it. 

Jake gives a laugh after helping her up and says, "We have got to stop meeting like this!" 

Mina, still rubbing her head, says in response, "Yeah, if we keep this up we can look forward to meeting in the hospital!" 

Jake and Mina chuckle a bit and heave a sigh. After waiting a few seconds for the other to talk, they both blurt out, "Are you hungry?" 

They immediately laugh at that. Jake is the first to calm down. 

"So I take it you're in the mood for something to eat, huh?" says Jake. 

"Yeah! I'm starving! It is around 1:00. Let's head over to a fast food place." suggests Mina, holding her growling stomach. 

Jake shakes his head. "Nah, there's a café near here. Let's go there." 

"Oh yeah! That's the place where Liz works!" 

"Liz who?"

"Oh, you'll find out. She's a friend of mine that works there." says Mina, tugging Jake's arm as they head toward the café. 

"Whoa! Hey, I know how to walk Mina!" 

-

Jack sighs, watching from a tree branch. About 15 feet away sits Ami, reading a book on the steps of the temple. 

"Wow...she's so beautiful..." whispers Jack in a dreamy tone. He wondered why all the guys went for the other girls while a goddess like Ami was right there gracing the scene before him. 

Jack lets off another sigh and thinks, "She's so smart, so sweet, so kind...and really pretty to top it off! I wonder, why doesn't she have a boyfriend all ready? I mean, am I the only one to notice her?" 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Rini comes up behind him in the tree and screams 

"HI JACK!" 

"AH!" Jack's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of that familiar voice. He falls out of the tree and onto the ground. 

Jack quickly gets up and tries to look cool in front of Ami after that little episode. 

"RINI! Don't do that!" Jack yells up the tree at Rini, who is still laughing at him. 

"Rini, now you know that wasn't nice. Jack, are you all right?" says Ami, who saw the fall. 

Jack blushes as he looks at Ami and how concerned she is for him. 

"Er, well, I'm fine I guess..." Jack mumbles while hiding his red cheeks by bowing his head. 

Ami checks Jack for any scrapes and bruises, while Jack still looks at her with admiration. 

"Oh please! She's too old for you Jack!" shouts Rini from the tree. 

"OH SHUT UP!" shouts Jack in response, embarrassed beyond belief. (Fact or fiction! Oh great, now I'm making references to Fox shows.) 

Ami just giggles at this as she finishes checking him. She leans over and plants a kiss on Jack's cheek, smiles, and sits back down to read. After she sits, she looks over and says, "He may be young, but he is a fine gentleman. (Looks back in her book) He would be a perfect match for you Rini." 

Jack just stands there, not knowing how to react while Rini makes a gagging sound (followed by a silent sigh). 

-

"(Italian accent) What you do is you start with a little water. You fry some garlic, and put in your tomatoes, tomato paste, and boil 'em so it doesn't stick. Then you throw your meatballs and your sausages in, maybe a little wine, and a little sugar. But first, you've gotta cut the garlic with a razor, 'cause you want it as thin a possible." Jacob demonstrates this while he tells it to Lita. Lita watches intently at this simple yet useful trick. 

"Good advice! Now that we have the things prepared we can start cooking!" 

Jacob looks over at Lita and smiles as he cuts the garlic. 

Then Jacob gives a yell of pain. He quickly pulls his finger to his mouth and keeps it there. 

"What happened?! Oh Jacob, are you ok? Did you cut your finger? I can get some first aid, hang on!" says Lita, fumbling in the cupboard for the kit. 

Jacob then takes his finger out of his mouth and snickers. He says a small, "Gotcha." and continues to tend to the sauce in the pot which makes Lita's worries ease. 

Then Lita gets, shall we say, a little angry. 

"Don't do that again! I HATE it when people do that to me!" 

Jacob just smiles at her. "I'm sorry Lita, I couldn't resist. I won't scare you like that again." 

Lita holds back some profanities she had had ready. Jacob's sincere words had made her calm. She lets out a sigh and goes back to what she was doing. 

Jacob speaks while stirring the sauce. "You can try to get back at me if you want; If it makes you feel better." 

Lita doesn't even take her eyes off what she is doing and says, "You know Jacob, you forgot to turn the burner on." 

Jacob raises his eyebrow and looks under the pot of spaghetti sauce. She was right. 

"Oh." Jacob then turns on the burner and begins stirring again. 

-

Jake and Mina are sitting inside the café, chatting over some pizza and a milkshake. Elizabeth comes by and Mina stops her. 

"Liz, could you please bring us each another shake?" asks Mina. 

"Sure thing Mina! I'll be back in a minute with your order." Liz walks over to get their drinks. 

"Awwww" Jake puts his head on the table.

"What's wrong Jake?" Inquires Mina.

"Nothing. I just thought when you said Liz' that you meant Lizard, like, Godzilla or Ghidrah, or Mecha-Ghidrah! Did you know that it was resurrected **three** times?" Says Jake, just going on about the King of all Monsters and the three headed Ghidrah.

Mina laughs at the fact he thought she meant a 350 ft tall atomic-fire breathing monster, and says "You're kidding! I thought he was only brought back twice! My favorite Godzilla movie has to be-" 

"_Destroy all Monsters!"_ They say together.

"Yeah! That movie rocked! This is so cool, I had no clue you were into Godzilla!" Says Jake, his grin just beaming.

Mina nods her head affirmatively. "Mmmhmmm!" The both take a moment to smile. 

"So Mina, you told me you were from England?" says Jake, re-opening the conversation. 

"Oh yeah! I lived there for a while until I moved here." 

"I'm from America! Heh, sorry about that whole Revolution thing...anyway, I moved here with my brothers and cousins a little while ago." Jake looks up at Liz who just gave them their drinks and thanks her silently. 

"Jake, don't you mean brother? Unless you have more siblings..." 

Jake opens his eyes a bit, realizing he made a slight slip up. Ah, no matter. 

"Oh, I meant brother, sorry. (Takes a sip from his drink)" 

"Oh well. Hey Jake, how old are you and your family members?" 

"Well, Jas-er, Jay is the eldest. He's 16 and was born August 25. I was born the following year on the 20th of April, and Jacob is my twin, born three days afterward. Jack is 10 and about to be 11. He was born January 11." 

Mina listens while sipping on her shake. "Wow, cool. I have another question, that is if you don't mind." 

"I don't mind, ask away!" says Jake with a smile. 

Mina leans forward. "What exactly is your last name?" 

Jake takes a second to comprehend the question and lets out a sigh from between his teeth. "Well, you see...ok, but you have to promise not to laugh..." 

Mina listens more intently and nods. "Cross my heart!" 

Jake looks down, feeling slightly embarrassed about what he is about to tell her. Come on, if he couldn't trust her with his last name, how could he ever hope to trust her at all? 

"Simmons." Jake says it almost inaudibly. 

Mina blows some soft bubbles in her drink. "Hmmm?" 

"My full name is Jake Alforque Simmons." 

Mina raises her eyebrow, looking at Jake in a, "And that is embarrassing...why?" way. 

"Nevermind Mina, thanks for not laughing. You truly are one in a million!" Jake smiles and leans over the table, planting a kiss on Mina's cheek. She smiles back with a warm, sweet smile that made Jake feel like he just fell for her all over again. 

Mina finishes her drink. "Well, that cleared up some questions, but I have one more: who's paying for this?" 

Jake sighs as he sees the message in her eyes. "All right, all right, it's my treat. (Waves to Elizabeth) Excuse me, may we please have the bill?" 

Elizabeth smiles and hands him the bill for the food. "There you go. You can pay at the counter." 

Jake looks at the bill and then to Liz. "(says to himself) $8.95...(To Liz) Thank you, Godzilla. I mean Liz!" 

Liz looks a bit puzzled as Mina bursts into laughter, but nods and walks off to tend to other tables. Jake takes out his wallet and leaves a $20.00 tip (thinking it was a five dollar bill but not paying attention) for her and then heads to the counter with Mina. After he pays for the food, he and Mina walk out together. 

"Jake, sorry I had you pay for that...I'm just broke..." 

"Mina, it's ok! Consider it an act of kindness. Besides, it was for you, and seeing you happy is worth way more than any bill!" 

Mina smiles and leans up on Jake's arm. The two walk down the street and pass the clock shop just in time to hear the clocks chime 3:00. 

"At least I have that spare twenty in my wallet" thought Jake silently. 

-

Ann sits at a table outside the café. The table is set under a tree instead of an umbrella to block the sun. She sits there with her head resting in her hands, watching the passers-by. As she lets out a sigh, she feels someone tap her shoulder. She looks up to see James, who smiles and sits down at the other side of the circular table. Ann smiles back at James, and then rests her head in her hands again. 

"So James, what took you? I got here ten minutes ago, not that I mind." 

"Oh Ann, thanks for being so patient. (Checks his watch) Actually, I'm right on time..." 

James shows her his black digital watch. Ann leans over a bit to see the time. 

Ann sits back down and says, "Oh! Well, better early than late." 

"Heh, I guess that's true. Perhaps you need a watch to keep time? I can buy one for you." 

Ann smiles and shakes her head. "No, it's ok. I can always ask for the time from you!" 

James shakes his head and sighs, but still smiles. "Annie, it would be very useful. As they say, timing is everything!" 

"Who are 'they'? Heh heh, oh James, if you say so. I'll get a watch later, ok? Anyway, how was your day?" 

"My day? Oh, it was just fine. I saw some poor sap carrying a ton of boxes for some girl, it was hilarious!" 

Ann laughs at the thought. She thinks to herself, "That sounds like Jay and Rei!" 

Jason and Ann continue their chat, burning the daylight away. After about two hours of spending time together talking, they both sit back and sigh. 

"You know Ann, I'm so glad I have such a close friend in you." Says Jason, even if he was still under the name James. He never really appreciated friendship as deeply as this beforewell, he's had friends before, but he never really felt like this. The last person he ever felt this close to wasSarah. Jason immediately shakes off this idea, remembering that he is here to search and destroy, not find a friend or beyond that. However, being with Ann was always...interesting. 

"James, I feel the same exact way. Talking with you really brings a joy to my life." 

Ann follows that statement with words she says in her mind. "I want to say you mean something more to me than just a friend James, but...I wouldn't dare risk the close friendship I already have with you...I wish I had some guidance." 

James notices her in thought, with a hint of uncertainty in her face. He looks down to her hands that she has clasped together on the table in front of her. James sighs, lets down his defenses, and gently takes her hands in his. 

Ann looks up slowly into James's eyes. After a few seconds of eternity, James breaks the moment with his soft words. 

"Ann, I want to give you something. It's something I got a long time ago, and whenever I was in great trouble I'd remember this as a sign that I was never alone." 

James reaches to his neck and unhooks a small silver chain. He pulls it out, revealing a miniature silver cross on it. 

"Ann, I want you to have it." 

Ann looks at it with awe. She looks up to James and says, "I couldn't take this! James, this means too much to you." 

"Ann, you mean too much to me." 

"James...only if you take this." 

Ann reaches around her neck and unhooks a small gold chain like James. She pulls it out, and on it is a gold cross. 

Ann speaks as they exchange their gifts. "I got that when I visited a Church once, when I lost my brother. I didn't know where he went, he just disappeared one day...I went there looking for answers, for anything. A priest there comforted me, and then gave this cross to me. James, when I'm with you, I feel so happy...so...secure. I don't know anyone better of whom to give this to." 

"Thank you Ann..." 

"No, thank you James..." 

The two stare into each other's eyes again, as if they are looking into each other's souls. They know in their hearts that at this moment, their care and compassion for each other is beyond that said in their words. They needed something, and being with the other made them feel as if that need was fulfilled. If they could stop time to just that moment, they would have. Then suddenly, they both seem to just snap out of it. 

"Hey James, where's our waitress?" 

"Ann, that was precisely what I was wondering..." 


	9. An Offer You Can't Refuse

****

Chapter 8: An Offer You Can't Refuse 

Jason walks down a corridor of the main base in full armor, smiling as he reflects on the events of the afternoon. As he approaches the door to the room where he carries out the planning of his operations, he sees Tron Bonne and Storm Eagle standing in front of the door looking depressed. Jason can barely make out what they are saying as he approaches. 

"Storm, Jason is not gonna be happy..." mummers Tron under her breath. 

"I know Miss Bonne...but there was nothing we could do...we tried our be-Master Jason! You're back!" says Storm, finally looking up. 

"Is there a problem? Why are you two so down?" asks Jason, passing them to get to the door. 

Storm speaks up and moves between Jason and the door. "Sir, you have to understand. Before you open this door-" Storm's sentence stops as a crashing noise and yelling can be heard from inside. Jason pushes Storm out of the way and opens the door. He takes one look inside and then catches the depression in the air. Jason utters one word as he feels the impending doom loom ever closer. 

"Crystal." 

Jason watches as Crystal screams at a huddled group of Coyotebots. Some of the metal soldiers try to answer her as she goes on and on, but are immediately told to shut up. 

"I'm so sorry Jason, we couldn't hold her back. She just, caught us by surprise and said she wouldn't leave till she saw you..." Tron says, peeking from the doorway. Jason walks up to Crystal and seizes her hand before she tosses another book at the trembling robots. 

Crystal turns her head to see who it was and prepared to unleash the fury. That is, until she saw it was Jason...and he was (in a sense) holding her. Immediately she went from an unstoppable monster to well, regular Crystal. Even though Jason looked at her with cold, dark eyes, she still gazed into them as if he were looking at her lovingly. After that brief moment, she turns her back to him and puts her hands to the sides of her face. 

"J-Jason...it's so nice to see you. I missed you so much I-I just had to visit." 

While she talks, Jason motions for the Coyotebots to get the heck outta there so he can handle this. The Coyotebots dash out and lock the door, leaving Jason alone with the dangerous beauty. 

Jason speaks up. "Crystal, why were you so angry? You _were _terrorizing some of my troops..." 

Crystal turns around, but this time with an angry, not-so-nice look. The look even makes Jason take a step back! Crystal's voice takes a very nasty tone, the kind you never want to hear from a girl. 

"All right Jason Christopher, exactly who was that girl you were with and what were you doing with her?!" Uh oh, she used his full first name, go to Def Con 3! 

Jason gives a nervous laugh. He'll have to be careful with what he says to her. He decides that the truth, or close to it, would be best. He regains his cool and says, "She is just a friend, and we went out for something to eat. All we did was talk." 

Jason looks at Crystal, trying to see if it worked. Apparently her gritting her teeth was a bad sign. Suddenly she exploded. 

"YOU WENT OUT WITH HER?!" Crystal's face is red, but not from blushing. 

Jason stands strong in the face of danger and continues to reason with Crystal, saying "Ann is a very close friend of mine Crystal, and I don't see why you'd care if I was with her. You and I aren't a couple." 

Crystal still fumes and bursts. "ANN HUH? SO THE WITCH HAS A NAME!" Maybe Crystal was missing the point... 

Jason sighs and resumes talking. He decides that talking might not be enough, so he slowly steps toward her, taking gentle hold her hands. 

"Crystal, why are you so jealous? Annie is one of my best friends, and I am very glad to know her...almost as glad as I am to know such a beautiful girl like you. Crystal, (looks directly into her eyes and draws her ever closer) I would never lie to you..." 

Crystal was calm once again as Jason took her hands, and listened to him intently as she looked into his shaded eyes. After his words she sighs and falls onto Jason, hugging him tightly. 

"Oh Jason, I knew you loved me! I'm so happy!" Crystal hugs him tighter as she giggles with joy. 

Jason looks down at her and smiles uneasily while thinking, "Oh great, now she thinks were in love...and she is squeezing the air outta me!" 

"Now Jason, I booked us reservations at a Corellian restaurant. It's a great place! Let's go!" Crystal squeezes him tighter with glee. 

"Ahh!" yells Jason, from both the unplanned date and the sudden loss of air. "Look, Crystal, I don't think you understand, I have work I have to get done. Perhaps some other time?" 

Crystal gives him 'The Look' again. She lets go of her death-grip and folds her arms. 

"Now Jason...you aren't planning on seeing that Ann girl again, are you? Because you will NOT get out of this one, Jason! You are taking me out tonight, or (sweet voice) I'll stay for the evening..." 

Jason just sighs. He knew what she meant by 'Staying the evening.' And he knew even if she was an extremely beautiful girl, he always planned on waiting till he was married for...what she had planned if they didn't go on the date. (For younger readers, they mean endless hours of playing Super Smash: Melee!) He also knew that she always found a way to make him do things, always! If she wanted to go on a date...he'd have to take her... 

"I'll find a way to resist you someday, once I find my one true love...either that or I'll (shudders) end up marrying you..." says Jason, low enough so she couldn't hear him. He speaks to her. "All right, we'll go. Are you going to wear your uniform?" 

"Why yes! Aren't you?" responds Crystal. 

Jason just presses a button on the black digital watch on his left wrist, deactivating his armor. Under his armor he wore a black tuxedo along with his hat, but he still had his blaster and lightsaber on his belt. 

"Of course I am Crystal. Now, let's warp over to the docking bay. We'll take my personal Super Stardestroyer, _The Argo_." Jason gave a weak inward smile as the thought of what _The Argo_ had seen latelybut then shook it off and left it for another time.

Crystal furrows her brow. "Jasy? Is anything wrong?" 

Jason shakes his head and gives her a small laugh. "Nothing, nothing at all. I've been hit with a lot recently, so I end up thinking about a lot."

"Wellok. I understand. Don't worry, maybe tonight I can take your mind offa things!" Crystal gives a cheery giggle and takes his arm, tugging it lightly.

Jason can't hold back his smile at her attempts. "Just lay of the Jasy.'"

"Oooooh-kay" Crystal pretends to be disappointed.

"all right, I may survive this after all!" Thinks Jason, to himself of course.

Jason and Crystal use the bases' teleportation system and warp to the docking bay. As they board the ship, Jason sighs and looks up. 

"Dear God, please watch over Ann tonight...and help me through this!" silently prays Jason to the Big Man upstairs. 

Crystal also thinks to herself. "Hee hee, maybe after tonight's date, I can add a little more to my plan for him and me..." 

- 

Tron walks into the control room with a tray of coffee. In the room sits Storm Eagle, who slaves over a computer screen. 

"If you stare too long into that screen, your optics will fry." Tron places the tray on a table near Storm. She looks over his shoulder to see what he's looking at. 

After a few seconds without a response, she shoves his shoulder to grab his attention. "Hey Storm! Can you even hear me?" 

Storm looks up and then back to the screen. "Oh, hello Miss Bonne. I didn't see you come in." 

Tron crosses her arms and taps her foot. "Oh really..." 

"Please excuse me, I'm working on studying this information. Miss Bonne, could you please bring me a cup of coffee? The caffeine might allow me to go a while longer without having to go into stasis to recharge." 

Tron sighs and points out the coffee next to him. Storm Eagle doesn't even think to see her as he types some commands into the computer. Tron growls and gives a forced cough to try and get him to look. 

Storm keeps his eyes on the flashing screen while he types. "You know, you should take some medicine for that cough. We would not want you to get sick." 

"STORM LOOK NEXT TO YOU!" shouts Tron. 

Storm glances to his side and sees the steaming cups of java. He then turns his attention back to the screen. "Thank you Miss Bonne. That was fast." 

Tron was just about to reach the end of her fuse, until... 

"Excuse me, but would you like to see what I am working on Miss Bonne?" 

Tron's curiosity gets the best of her and she looks at the screen again. 

"Sure Storm, and call me Tron. After all this time, you still address me so formally..." 

"I'll try Miss Bonne. I have been researching the rebel's battle data in an attempt to use their weaknesses such as personalities, fighting styles, mental weakness, etc. to better our chances in stopping them when they are found. On top of that, later I must update these files pertaining to the events of several months ago." 

Tron lets the 'Miss Bonne' slide and reads the data on screen. Next to the stats of each of Jason's renegade family are pictures of some of their battles and techniques. 

"Interesting Storm, so what have you found?" asks Tron. 

"Well, all we need to know is right here Miss Bonne." 

Tron leans past Storm and brings up an entry. 

(Computer speaking) 

Subject: Commander Jay Redfield Simmons AKA The god of fire 

Sex: Male 

Age: 16 

Hair Color: Dark Brown-Black 

Eye Color: Dark Brown 

Height: 5'7" 

Weight: 130 LB 

Nationality: Australia (Earth) 

-Fighting styles: Specializes in speed and accuracy. Also known to use the element fire in battle, either from own internal energy or from pyrotechnic generating weapons. 

-Weapon(s) of choice: Standard blaster, laser tint modified to blue; Twin .45 mm pistols, clip fed (20 rounds per clip); Iron 'Strike-Chain' bull-whip with optional super-heating blade; Boomerang with active laser blade when thrown, can be used for handheld weapon in close combat; Bow and Arrows (arrows include standard, exploding tip, fire arrows, and 'lucky' Black Arrow.) 

Also uses standard Jetpack/'Octopus' Arms and a variation of Dash Boot system. 

-Armor: Wears a black tuxedo or 'Indiana Jones' style clothing. Fabric of both suits made to absorb light hits, either physical or energy based. 

-Optional Weaponry/Armor: Heat-resistant armor (Total height in armor: 6'5'' Total weight: approx. 550 lbs) with twin long-range flame-throwers on each arm and 'Piledriver' nose shield on left arm. 

-Personality notes: Known to be 'girl-crazy.' Also known for his 'hot-headed' nature. Very absorbed in his looks due to his severe Narcissism. Confident, likes to eliminate targets in a swift manner unless said target proves a challenge. Tendency toward operating independently and is prone to resisting authority.

Tron pulls up a seat next to Storm and sits with him. "So, how will this (points to data) help us beat that (points to Jay's picture)?" 

Storm sighs and stretches his wings. "That's what I've been trying to figure out. Maybe we could use his self-righteous nature against him? It's not likely he's going to learn to be a little more passive in such a time period. I believe when we finally find them, we will be up against what we last saw..." 

"Storm, we have to be ready for anything. Let's just put that idea you had on the back burner for now." 

Storm takes one of the cups of coffee. He brings the cup up and hits his metal beak, forgetting he doesn't have a mouth. He tries to move his head to put the liquid into his mouth, but it's no use. Tron watches his attempts and then gets up. She tries to move the cup so he can drink out of it. 

"Oh here Storm, just...try and put it in between your beak hinges right...ok!" says Tron as Storm finally is able to drink it. 

Storm takes a sip and immediately spits it out over his side (away from Tron). 

"I'm sorry Miss Bonne...I just...I'm sorry." Storm's gentleman personality didn't really shine there! 

Tron smiles at the giant metal reploid. "Come on, I'm a mechanic. I just fix the machine, I don't make it!" 

Storm regains his posture and looks back to the screen. 

"Lighten up, jeez..." mumbles Tron. 

Storm pretends not to have heard her and says, "Back to work." to get things moving again. 

"Right, roger that Storm. Hey, who do we look up next?" asks Tron. 

Storm scans the other 3 briefly. "Hmmm, I'm not sure how to pick. Miss Bonne, you should choose. Lady's choice." 

"Oooh, such a gentleman. Lemme see...(closes her eyes and puts her finger on the screen, placing it on Jacob's stats.) That one!" 

Storm brings it up. "All right, computer, read statistics on subject Jacob for us." 

(Computer) 

Subject: Commander Jacob Raphael Simmons AKA Lord of Thunder 

Sex: Male 

Age: 15 

Hair Color: Dark Brown-Black 

Eye Color: Dark Brown 

Height: 5'6" 

Weight: 127 lb 

Nationality: United States of America (Earth) 

-Fighting styles: Specializes in one-hit-kill concentrated attacks or wide-range, generally weaker (and usually non-lethal) strikes. Uses electricity for main basis of attacks, either with weapon or own power. 

-Weapon(s) of choice: Beam Scythe (super concentrated fusion particle beam); Shock Blaster, which fires laser-like pulses of electricity; a grapple-gun 'Hookshot.' Also uses 'Octopus' arms, modified to carry electrical current and rocket-boot system in armor for flight. 

-Armor: Wears green plate armor, resembling that of ancient Japanese Samurai armor, or more precisely Ronin Warrior Sage's armor of Halo. 

-Optional Weaponry/Armor: Technical data not available. 

-Personality notes: Dislikes battle, but finds it necessary for peace. Makes it a point to try and offer the enemy a chance to surrender before engaging in battle, unless he knows the enemy will refuse. Usually a reserved person, Jacob does what he believes is right when needed. Past history restricted. 

Storm becomes curious at the last statement. "Computer, access data banks on past histories. Subject: Commander Jacob." 

The computer checks entry and then says, "Access denied. Authorization needed from Supreme Commander Jason to access data files." 

Storm sighs in discouragement. "Oh well, I shouldn't stick my beak where it doesn't belong." 

"Ah, relax Storm! I'm sure it wasn't important anyway. Let's take a break. All this work is making me hungry. How 'bout you and me grab something to eat? My treat!" says Tron with a smile on her face. Storm walks over to the door and opens it. 

"After you, Miss Bonne. And it would be correct to say, 'How about you and I grab something to eat,' just for reference." 

Tron folds her arms. "Oh yeah? Well you should never start a sentence with the word 'and.' Now let's go!" 

- 

Elsewhere, a set of eyes slowly open to the sight of a TV showing some old 'Looney Tunes' cartoons. Jacob quickly remembers where he is and looks around for Lita. 

"Uh oh, I hope we didn't leave the oven on..." Jacob looks down and sees that he is still wearing the green apron. More noticeable, however, is the sleeping form of Lita, which clings around his waist as they sit on the couch in her apartment. Lita begins to stir.

"Hmmm? Oh, hi Jacob. (Lita lets go of him and sits up) Wow, we fell asleep...I hope we didn't leave anything on the stove..." Lita slips into dreamland again and leans on Jacob's shoulder. 

Jacob sighs. They both cooked up such great food and ate so much, they were too tired afterwards to do anything! Looking at the clock revealed it to be 7:00 in the evening. Jacob thought about getting up and putting Lita to bed, then to start heading home. But he was so comfortable there, and he'd hate to wake his sleeping beauty. He tried to think of what he should do, but his eyelids felt like they were experiencing 100x gravity...maybe if he could rest his eyes for just a bit he could think of some...thing... 


	10. A Distant Cry from the Stars

****

Chapter 9: A Distant Cry from the Stars 

Jason's immense Super Stardestroyer speeds across the cosmos, followed closely by 2 other standard GSF Stardestroyer battlecruisers. Jason just sits in his chair in the bridge alongside Crystal. 

"Jason, do you really think two Destroyers are an adequate escort?" asks Crystal, looking out the thick armored glass at the white dagger-shaped Star Destroyers. "I mean, you ARE the Supreme Commander"

Jason chuckles, "You know very well the capabilities of the Galactic Special Forces' Destroyers. They have 10 times the power of the old Empire's model and _The Argo_ has far more power than most standard System's fleets! You could call this the safest place in the Galaxy." Jason then stops himself from continuing to glorify his fleets and changes the subject. "So, this place you're taking us" 

"Oh Jason, you'll absolutely love this restaurant! I swear! It has a dance floor, soothing classical music, and to top it all off, they speak French! Isn't that so cool? The intergalactic language of love..." Crystal had been going on like this ever since they boarded the ship... "You know Jason, being the romantic that I am, I know the French language very well! Watch: Je aime regarder le telephone, tres bien! Je dois manger le restaurant." 

Jason raises an eyebrow. "Crystal...you just said you love to watch your telephone very much and that you have to eat the restaurant..." 

Crystal's face glows red. "Jason...I had no idea you knew French...that's so romantic..." 

"Right...well, I am not perfect in the language bu-" Jason is interrupted by a 

"Sir!" from a Coyotebot in charge of monitoring the frequency sensors. "Sir! We are receiving a transmission from our forces on the planet Ordonicor. Shall I bring them up on the main monitor?" says the Coyotebot, ready for his orders. 

Jason stands up. "Do so immediately!" With the command given, the metallic warrior brings up the transmission. The main screen comes to life and on it is another Coyotebot. 

Coyotebot on monitor: "Master Jason, we are under attack! They took us by surprise, a-and we've lost all of our front line! (looks back as screen fills with static) Our reserve forces are down to 40% (long static)-re around the base! Our planetary coordinates are latitude 57º north and longitu-(transmission is cut)" 

"Who is attacking you? Report! (To Coyotebot working on the communications) Try to reestablish contact!" Jason clenches his fists as the soldier tries in vain to reinstate contact with their comrade in peril. The Coyotebot retries several more times, but cannot make contact. Closing his eyes, Jason forces himself to qualm his anger. "All right, we'll have to find out ourselves who the enemy is. These destroyers are the closest things to that location, so we'll have to do. Coyotebot, keep trying to re-contact the planet while (motions to the Coyotebot sitting next to the main communicator bot) call for back-up to send to that area. We have no idea what we are up against, and we best not take chances. The rest of you set course, and lets hope we can get there in time!" 

- 

Jay, Jake, and Jack sit under a tree in the temple as the stars begin to appear. 

"So, how was your day?" asks Jake lazily while laying on the ground. 

Jack lays back too and says, "Meh, sokay. I feel out of a tree. How was your day, Jay? (snickers) that rhymes..." 

"My day was fine. I carried some bags for Rei. Jake, you?" 

"Mina tricked me into paying the bill, but I didn't mind. Heh, you'd think she took lessons from me! (after a pause, he takes a deep breath) Life is-a good." 

They all let out a big sigh and stared at the stars. Jay was looking for planets, Jake was trying to follow the stars moving across the sky, and Jack was making his own constellations. 

Jack turned on his side to face his companions. "Hey guys, where's Jacob?" 

"Do you guys think love is more than just emotion?" utters a detached Jake under his breath. 

"What the blazes does that have to do with Jacob?" asks Jay, blatantly showing his annoyance with Jake's distant consciousness. 

Jake stretches while continuing to look up. "Huh? Oh, I was just wondering. I think Jacob went to Lita's. I wonder why he hasn't come back yet..." 

Jay sits up. "You guys don't think he's..." (Remember kids, they mean playing Melee) 

After a short silence, Jake decides to cover for his brother. "Nah, Jacob follows Jason's example. Heh, Jacob is too shy for his own good sometimes. Why, I bet when he gets married he'd ask his wife's permission so he could kiss her goodnight!" 

They all snicker to themselves at that thought. The wind blows through the trees, making a gentle ruffle in the leaves. It was getting cold, but our trio didn't mind. Time seemed to slow down, as if allowing them a few minutes more than the rest of the world for some relaxation. 

"You know...Jason wasn't so bad..." says Jack, as if admitting to a lie. 

"Yeah, he did do a good job of raising us. I mean he took care of us while raising himself too. I feel kinda bad that we abandoned him." Jake sighs and stares at the ground. 

Jay stands up. "What are you two talking about?! Ok, so Jason did teach us what we know, but we also know what he did. He's destroyed entire planets on a whim; he's blown up whole STAR SYSTEMS because they had nothing to offer him! I'm glad we got away...he was just using us a tools for his conquest." 

Jake props himself onto his elbows and looks at Jay and replies in a calm, thoughtful voice. "Jay, you know that he never destroyed anything under the GSF. He only did that because those planets and systems were a threat to people. In fact, we were no better than he. It was you and me who stole the plans to the Death Stars and Sun Crusher. We even helped Jason in constructing the versions of those stations that were used." 

Jay's anger was rising all the while Jake was talking. "So, you think because the planets and systems Jason had destroyed were considered a threat that it wasn't a sin to wipe them out? Jake, at least we realized how wrong it was. Besides, you know damn well that Jason doesn't use the Death Stars and Sun Crusher all the time, only when he doesn't 'Feel a power of his stature is needed for such a low assignment.' He's bloodied his own hands _without_ those wretched machines!" 

Jake stands up as well. "I'm not defending Jason's actions, but you also know that I too have blown apart planets without the use of any infernal machine! Does that mean I should have been in your gunsights when we betrayed our own family member?" 

"And why did you reduce planets to ashes? Because Jason ordered you to, or at least trained you to do so. For anotha point, you and Jason are the only ones in our family that CAN destroy planets with an attack because you imitated the late Vegita's Galit gun and Jason copied Freeza's Deathball! God damn it Jake! This is just like before we decided on our liberation! Get it into your head that Jason is evil!" 

"He's my brother!!" 

"Shut it you Goku rip off! Didn't Jason also tell us that you must be prepared to kill even your own brother if the need arises?" answers Jay with a sneer across his face. 

"Goku rip off?! Where the hell do you get that from?" yells Jake. 

Jay folds his arms and says in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, "Well, you have his hairstyle, you use ki for your specialty, and you even do the Kamehameha... " 

Jake was close to exploding. "Yeah, and you'll see one light up your face if you keep talkin'!" 

Jack had silently been watching as he normally does when Jay and Jake get into a fight. If he were luckier he'd be treated to a nice battle, but under present circumstances, with the girls and them being in hiding and all, it wasn't the best thing on the menu. However, it was always funny to see these two go from mature to juvenile so quickly. 

- 

While all of the above events were happening, Storm and Tron had taken a seat at one of the eating areas of the base. After eating a quick snack (courtesy of the fine Coyotebot cook) they resort to conversation. The empty room resounded any noise made, so they talked quietly. 

"Well, tonight I'll scout the area for them. I'll take a team of Coyotebots with me just in case of any misfortune, but you needn't worry." Storm takes another sip from his drink after finishing the sentence. 

Tron sighs into her cup. "Well, I hope you don't run into all four of them. One would be tough enough." 

"Don't worry, I'm not foolish. If I find the rebels I shall call for backup. However, I will destroy any opposition that comes my way." 

Tron looks at the clock. She is about to say something when she is interrupted by a klaxon blaring. A message comes on the P.A. 

Voice: "Attention! Backup request issued. All on-duty backup forces of the 11th Destroyer division report to South docking bays Eight, Nine, and Ten. Prepare to deploy immediately. Set coordinates to planet Ordonicor. That is all." 

Storm stands up, his chair making a loud squeaking noise as it rubs against the floor. He leans forward, putting his hands on the table. "Planet Ordonicor? Isn't that near Master Jason's route?" 

Tron gasps as she realizes it. "Storm, you're right! There aren't any bases in that far off area besides the one on that planet... knowing Jason, he's gone there to help with his Battlecrusiers!" 

"I'm sorry Miss Bonne, but I have to go. If Master Jason ordered that backup he may be in serious danger!" Storm stands up straight and rushes towards the door. 

Tron stands up too and shouts, stopping Storm at the door. "Storm! I'm sure Jason will be fine. You don't have to get so worked up about it." 

Storm turns to face Tron and says in his deep, knightly voice, "Miss Bonne, you don't understand. Commander Jason is my master, and I owe him my very existence. He rebuilt and upgraded me from the parts he found remaining after I had been blasted into wreckage by Megaman X during the first Maverick uprising. It is in my personality to be loyal to my superior." 

"Storm...Ohhhhh, be careful then! Hey, I got a repair team to help me finish the repairs on your Star Destroyer, you can take that for your mission. Sorry I didn't finish the repairs to your Super Stardestroyerbut I hope what I did was enough to help you." Tron had to let the noble reploid do what he had to. 

Storm bows to Tron. "Thank you Miss Bonne, I shall return to you as soon as possible. With such a lady as yourself to return to, I would be willing to survive anything to see you again. Till then, my Lady." With that Storm bolts out the door and towards the nearest teleporter to the docking bay with his Stardestroyer. 

Tron's face lights up with a smile as Storm leaves. "I didn't know Jason taught him some smooth talk. (She traces the rim of her cup with her finger and lets out a quiet sigh) If only he would call me Tron..." 

- 

Lights flicker on and off on the control board in the bridge of an unknown Starship. A robotic voice reads the newly gathered information to the Captain of the ship. 

"Distress signal coming in. Request backup. Sources confirm message sent from Supreme Galactic Commander Jason Simmons of the Galactic Special Forces." says the machine in its cold voice. 

A figure sitting in the Captain's seat sits up, his fox-like ears stand upright at the mention of Jason's name. Unfortunately, we can only see the back of the chair. (Oh isn't the suspense killing you?) 

The one sitting in the chair speaks to himself. "Jason...well, isn't that a pleasant surprise. So he needs help? Oh, we'll help him alright. Set course to the planet Ordonicor!" 

The order given, the Dreadnought-class Starship speeds to the target planet. 


	11. Ambush on Ordonicor

****

Chapter 10: Ambush on Ordonicor 

Jason's Super Stardestroyer enters the gigantic planet's atmosphere, accompanied by the other Destroyers. The massive Starships stay above the ground surveying the barren, rocky land below, finding no life forms on the surface. The computer finds the coordinates of the base and the ships speed to the location. Upon arrival, there are almost no signs of struggle, save for several craters around the area. 

"Try to establish contact with the base. Computer, scan area." Orders Jason. 

One of the Coyotebots tries to open a line to the base while the computer runs a scan on the surface. Meanwhile, Crystal looks out upon the desolate wasteland.

"Jason, why do you have a base way out here, and on such a God-forsaken planet?" 

Jason turns his attention from the monitors to address her. "It's part of GSF policy. We take barren planets and over time grow plants and introduce life to them, to make the suitable for people to live on. We then build housing and give the people the necessary tools to live. That way, if a planet is over-populated or has a high concentration of poor, those people can start a new life somewhere else with our help. After the planet has established a working economy, we begin our taxation, but only take about 5-7 % in taxes from each household or individual annually (earth time), but times that by 3/4 of this Galaxy and parts of others and it really adds up. Of course, we keep our military there, and retain our control over the planets. Just a little secret as to why we're so powerful." 

The Coyotebot speaks up when he finishes his attempt to establish contact, "Sir, their communications must be down, I'm not picking up anything!" 

Jason grits his teeth. "Computer, what have you found?" 

The computer responds, "No life detected in surrounding area." 

Crystal decides to say something and says, "Quiet on all fronts...maybe they took care of whatever was attacking?" 

"Wait! There's someone coming out of the base!" shouts a Coyotebot watching the monitor. "It's Tunnel Rhino!" 

Jason and Crystal both run up to the monitor and see a giant brown reploid with a green helmet and giant drills on his armored shoulders, his nose, and the largest on his right arm. He waves frantically at the Super Stardestroyer. 

Jason turns his head to another Coyotebot sitting at a console and says, "Open a channel to his com-link!" 

The robot obeys his master and does so. "Sir, link established. You're ready to roll." 

"Thank you." says Jason, who picks up the microphone, "Tunnel Rhino, this is Supreme Commander Jason, do you read me?" 

Jason, Crystal and the rest of the crew watch the monitor and listen intently to the speakers. 

A voice is heard over the speakers, "This is Tunnel Rhino, head Reformed Maverick of Ordonicor Frontier Desert Base. It's great to hear you Commander Jason!" 

"Heh heh, likewise Tunnel!" answers Jason, relieved that everything seems ok. 

Crystal grabs the microphone and speaks into it, "We received a distress signal from this base. Also, your communications are down, is there anything the matter?" 

Tunnel looks toward the horizon. "We were attacked. The enemy came out of nowhere and relentlessly swarmed us! After they took out our communications equipment they suddenly left. There's been no sign of 'em for a while." 

Jason takes back the mic. "Can you tell us what they looked like? We'd like to know what we're up against." 

Tunnel looks back up to the Super Stardestroyer and says, "It was tough to see them, they were moving pretty fast! Most of the time, all you could hear was buzzing or the sound of our blasters. They kinda looked li-" 

Tunnel's transmission is cut off suddenly. 

"Tunnel! Tunnel come in! Damn it, come in! You're breaking up!" shouts Jason into the mic. He feels a hand lightly shake his shoulder and turns to look at who it is. He sees Crystal with a look of complete shock on her face as she looks at the monitor. 

"J-Jason...l-look..." Crystal's breaking voice was just above a whisper. 

Jason looks at the monitor to see Tunnel Rhino lying on the ground with a huge gash across his chest armor, exposing his vital circuitry. Next to him is a giant green insect, closely resembling a Praying Mantis, that looks up and quickly flies off over the hills. Soon after, the sound of insect wings beating the air is heard. The loud buzzing increases as a wave of green and black moves across the plains towards the base. 

"Grrrrrr...All Destroyers, lock onto the enemy and open fire! Blast them all to Hell!" shouts Jason, giving his orders. He then whispers an assurance to his fallen comrade, "Don't worry Tunnel, we'll wipe out their entire race to avenge you...(grins) who knows, you might even still be salvageable and have the last laugh..." 

"W-what are those things?!" screams Crystal, bordering on hysterics at the sight of the legions of insects. 

Jason stands up and walks to the command post of while the roar of cannons and blaster fire rips through the still air. Jason answers Crystal in a relaxed, commanding voice, "They are the Trilac, a powerful parasitic race of insect that moves from planet to planet, destroying everything that stands in their path. This planet must have been one of their nesting grounds..." 

"Why would they do that?" asked Crystal, watching the Battlecruisers' cannons driving back the enemy. 

Jason smirks and says, "Well, they used to be a peaceful race known as the Inselica. That is, until I ordered the Sun Crusher to, well, obliterate their Solar System. They were supplying some enemy forces with medical and transport equipment and didn't listen to any of our requests to stop, so we did what was necessary to cut off our enemy's support. Some of them survived and found that it was a Galactic Special Forces ship that destroyed their home, so they've somewhat held a grudge against us." Jason sits back in his chair. "Send some drop ships and shuttles to the surface along with our elevators, I want that base evacuated! Keep firing to give the evacuation teams cover!" 

"Sir!" A Coyotebot barked, "The enemy's main force is coming in from the north and northwest, but everytime we shoot at them, more just appear outta nowhere!" He threw down his metal hat in frustration. 

"Sir!" Another one called, "I have aerial enemy troops on my scanners at seven o'clock south!"

Crystal looks at her watch, "But I only have eleven thirty Corellian time!" 

The Coyotebot continues, "Estimated distance: 900 miles traveling at 1,500 miles per hour. Our cannons can't reach them because their line of sight is obscured by the mountain ranges they're travelling through." 

"Have the other destroyers move further out to help create a barrier for us so we can get our troops out. We have 5 and a half square miles of base to clear and we can't hold off those bugs forever. Also, deploy several V-Wing squadrons to intercept the aerial threat." Jason tried to stay calm, but it was hard knowing how strong the Trilac were and how fanatically devoted they were to their love of destruction. Two traits that made them especially dangerous were their ability to swarm in almost insane numbers and each one's willingness to die without hesitation for the good of the colonies. Maybe blowing up their system and driving them to a point of madness was a bad thing? 

The evacuation was under way. Unfortunately the base was huge and it naturally would take time to evacuate so many troops. Time went by slowly and warily under the steady thunder of the guns that held the enemy at bay. Then the Coyotebot who had reported the aerial troops spoke aloud. 

"Our V-Wings will intercept the enemy in five...four...three...two..." He watched the scanner as a number of the enemies located disappeared off screen. "The V-wings have engaged the targets!" The robot watched intently and after a few moments reported, "Targets eliminated." 

Jason sighed in relief. "Oh thank God. Now, order the V-Wings to return here. Also, deploy several Raidens around the base to help hold off the Trilac." 

The soldier sent the orders immediately to who was concerned. Shortly afterwards, a new development on the scanner called for attention. 

"Sir! More aerial troops are headed toward the V-Wings! I'm picking up over a thousand life signatures!" 

Jason rushes over to look at the screen, knowing it was true but still not wanting to believe it. "Turn on the main screen and put it to one of the V-Wing's cameras!" 

The main screen came to life. The V-Wings had detected the threat on their radar and had turned to fight them off. The V-wings opened fire and were shooting everything they had at the wave of green and black in the sky. 

Coyotebot V-Wing squadron commander: "Base, we're under attack! They sent reinforcements! There's...to many of them...AHHHH!" 

On the screen, the airborne Trilac had reached the V-Wings and had begun tearing through the entire squadron. They swarmed the fighters, using their pincers and stingers to tear through the metal armor. The camera's transmission was cut, last displaying the image of one of the enemy raising it's pincer to slash at it. 

"We lost them." said the Coyotebot monitoring the scanners. 

Jason sat back down and thought of what to do. The only sound in the room was the ever constant rumble of cannons. Jason gave his order. "Scan for any life signatures in the direction where the damned things came from and find their base. Also get some more squadrons to that location to take out the second aerial wave, and keep blanketing the areas around us with cannon fire!" 

The Coyotebot at the scanners works diligently at his machine. He too feels the pain of loss, as each Coyotebot feels a brotherly tie toward the other. Jason had told them all once that each of them was important, for each of them, Jason believed, had a soul. Because of that soul, they felt the need to protect each other and were willing to do what was necessary to carry out their missions, knowing it would benefit all of them. Then he found it. 

"Sir! I've located a major cluster of life forms in the mountain. The airborne enemy most likely came from there!" Then, a light flashed near the screen, indicating a new development. The robot looked; it was obvious he was not putting trust into his optic sensors at the moment. 

"What is it?" asked Crystal, scared it was another wave of attackers. 

The Coyotebot turned and said his findings, "The airborne enemies have disappeared off screen and the bio-scanners aren't picking up a thing! Someone shot them down!" 

"Who?" asked Jason, trying not to jump out of his chair and shout, "YES! BOYAH!" 

"I-I don't know, I'm not picking up anything on the scanners!" answers the Coyotebot. 

Then suddenly, on the radio came a transmission. 

????: "Rock and Roll!" 

Jason stood up, yet again. "Fox? Is that you?!" 


	12. Enter StarFox

****

Chapter 11: Enter StarFox 

Fox responds over the radio, "Of course it's me! Jas, how's it been? It looks like you're having a bug problem, need help?" 

"Fox! Get over here quickly, those are Trilac out there! They'll swarm the Great Fox!" yelled Jason. 

Fox's voice gained a tone of concern. "Trilac?! You mean we just blasted away some Trilac?! (away from communication monitor) Rob, pull her to starboard and get us over to those GSF ships! Oh, of all the insect races in all the galaxy, it had to be the ones that cut armor plating like butter..."

Rob64 simply blinked with his one optic at the lame play on Casablanca and began to carry out his task.

The StarFox Team's flagship Great Fox swings to the right, attempting to reach the other ships in order to protect itself from the swarms of giant bugs. The ship then speeds along the surface toward the evacuating base. Suddenly, the Great Fox's radar picks up a reading. 

"Rob, what the heck is it?" asked Fox, sitting uneasily in his chair. 

Rob64 responds in an unemotional voice, "Life forms detected coming from the nearby mountain. Airborne enemy soldiers confirmed." 

Falco just happened to grace the bridge at the moment. "What the frick is goin' on up here? I'm was trying to get some sleep McCloud!" 

"Shut it Falco and get to your Arwing! I need you to fend off a swarm of aerial Trilac! (Into P.A.) Peppy! Slippy! Get to your Arwings!" 

The GSF scanners had also picked up the swarm heading toward the Great Fox. 

"Fox! Are you there? You have some new problems!" said Jason, trying to warn his friend. 

Fox responded to Jason. "Don't worry, we'll fend them off in the Arwings, but we have to take care of that mountain! We've also picked up ground troops heading your way!" 

Crystal shouted to Jason from her position next to a Coyotebot at a screen, 

"Jason! We're set to fire, we just need the get the Great Fox out of range!" 

Jason nodded to Crystal and spoke to Fox, "Don't worry, we have a nuclear missile ready to fire at the mountain. Just be careful and get outta there as soon as ya can!" 

Fox had just slipped on his gloves and said with a sly fox's grin on his face, "Awww, come on Jas! Like you've said before, there's never any fun in being careful." Before Jason could say anything to counter that, Fox was on his way to the docking bay. 

Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, and Slippy Toad, otherwise known as the infamous StarFox Team dashed down the corridor leading to the Great Fox's docking bay. As soon as the jumped in, the Arwing's cockpit closed and they were set to launch. 

Fox (over communications screen): "All right guys, we need to be on our guard out there. If we keep our speed up we might be able to avoid them landing on us. Keep them away from the ship, shoot everything that moves, and let's hope we're still in God's favor." 

The four Arwings' engines gather energy for blast off, and then rocket through the open door of the docking bay. The starfighters leave the ship one by one, and one by one they U-turn to hold off the enemy. 

Falco: "Jeez Leweez! What is that?! All I can see are bugs!" 

Peppy: "I have a real bad feeling about this..." 

Slippy: "We have to fight THAT?!" 

Fox: "Everyone, fire a smart bomb now!" 

Each Arwing unloads a single red diamond-shaped crystal and sends them into the swell of the enemy. The four Arwings split into two groups afterwards, and pull off either to the left or right while four giant explosions rock the enemy and clean a chunk of them away. Slippy went with Falco, Fox with Peppy. 

Peppy: "That shook 'em up a bit, but we aren't out of the water yet. Fox, let's be careful and just fly by the swarm to strafe them with laser shots." 

Falco: "Screw that! I want to see some real action!" 

Falco's Arwing breaks away from Slippy's and heads toward the Trilac antagonists. 

Slippy: "Falco! Wait for orders first!" 

Fox: "Falco! What the heck are you doing?! Get back here right now!" 

Fox boosts back to follow Falco. Falco had already opened fire on the enemy, joyously cheering everytime his lasers cut through them. 

Falco: "Yeah! Now this is just too easy!" 

Fox's ship tried to follow Falco's into the heart of the swarm but was having a hard time dodging the flying insects. Fox made a hard right and then pulled up to try and fly over the green cloud to spot his hot headed friend. The other two members of the StarFox team could only fly in front of the bugs before pulling back out again. Then what the others expected to happen, did. 

Falco: "Ah!! Guys, I dunno what happened but one of these things just ripped off my left wing!" 

Fox: "Damn it! Why didn't you listen to reason! Falco, get outta there!" 

Falco: "It's harder than it looks Foxy! Another one just hacked the crap outta my back engine's powercells so my boost energy needs more time to recharge!" 

Peppy: "Fox, get him out! He's not gonna last long in there!" 

Fox had to act quickly, so he did the first thing he could think to do: Yell at the top of his lungs and delve into the peril, firing like a madman...or madfox. 

Fox spotted Falco, who was trying his best to avoid attacks. Again, Fox had to think of what to do. Falco couldn't fly out on his own, so what would Fox do? 

Fox: "I'll give him a lift!!" 

Fox fired several lasers near Falco to drive some bugs off his tail. Fox then accelerated to trail around 50 feet behind Falco's crippled ship. 

Slippy was watching the radar and scanning the swarm while he and Peppy stuck by the Great Fox, shooting off anything that came close while Fox and Falco chanced the rapids of the enemy swarm. Unfortunately without the aid of their ace team members a few Trilac had gotten past them and had, with their own self-sacrifice, taken out several critical engine drives with a lucky attack on some power conductors. The Great Fox's thrusters were now running at 40%, and without the use of its hyperdrive plasma engines until they can relay power to them. 

Slippy: "Peppy, what are we gonna do? The Great Fox is going so slow it's gonna be hard getting to safety!" 

Peppy: "Let's just pray that those two'll get back soon!" 

At the same time, Fox had figured out how he was going to pull off his plan. 

Fox: "Falco, cut your engines!" 

Falco: "WHAAAT?! Are you daft? You must have hit your head or something! Why in the name of holy heaven would I cut my engines?" 

Fox: "Look, I'll catch you with my Arwing and we can blast outta here! Hurry before they get me too!" 

Falco: (Pauses) "Oh God damn it! You're crazy Fox! I swear, if I die, you're gonna hear from my ghost!" 

Fox: (Fox grins) "Hmph." 

Falco swears a word not allowed to be mentioned in this fic and cuts the ignition. His Arwing begins to slow down as he tries his best to keep it level. Fox watches carefully, trying to ignore the giant mantises whizzing by in front of him. 

As soon as the speed of Falco's ship is favorable to him, Fox moves up and lets his friend's handicapped craft rest on top of his. As soon as the ship is on his, he presses a button, which fires little harpoons used for latching things to his craft into Falco's Arwing. Once secure, Fox hits the boosters. 

Fox: "All right! We're gonna make it buddy!" 

Falco: "Hail Mary full of grace, the Lord is with thee..." 

Just as they are about to leave the hoard of insects, Fox feels his ship shake violently. He immediately looks at his Arwing's condition on the screen in front of him, indicating a breech in the armor over the thruster in the back. Fox looks over his shoulder and sees one of the Trilac trying to tear apart the back of the ship! 

Fox: "Falco! We've got problems! One of those bugs is on my Arwing!" 

Falco: "What? How do we get it off?!" 

Fox: "You're asking me?!" 

The bug uses his pincers to thrust into the engine. An explosion erupts from the back of Fox's ship, which also incinerates the giant insect in the process. Fox checks again on the diagnostic. Fox just can't believe his luck. 

Falco: "Fox, what was that explosion?" 

Fox: "Falco, the bug's gone..." 

Falco: "All right! Just a few more miles to the Great Fox, so we'll get there in no time!" 

Fox: "...and my engine is dead..." 

Before Falco could say a word a sudden jolt proves that they are beginning to fall. Fox does his best to keep it level, but a major decent will slowly become a reality. Time for another split second decision. 

Fox: "Falco! I'll release the harpoons, you should have enough power to boost outta here!" 

Falco: "What? And abandon you? No way!" 

Fox: "You can't carry both of us! You have a clear shot for the Great Fox; try to make it into the emergency repair dock!" 

Fox detaches his anchors from Falco's ship and dips slowly down to give Falco room to blast off. Falco hesitates leaving his friend and teammate behind, but then obeys orders and rockets toward Great Fox, leaving Fox to fend for himself. 

The Trilac had been catching up as soon as Fox's ship began to have trouble. Fox wanted to spend as much time as he could in the air, seeing as going on foot would be suicide. Unfortunately a few more miles in the air while his speed drastically fell allowed several of the enemy to jump onto his ship. The added weight sent the ship falling more rapidly. 

Fox: "Peppy, Slippy, where the heck are you two?!" 

Falco had made it across the distance and reached Great Fox. On top of that, he managed to land into the emergency repair dock, where his ship was hastily being put back together. 

"Come on, come on...Hurry will ya?!" said Falco, impatiently tapping his foot inside his ship. He wanted to get back out there as soon as possible. "I'm not letting you die on me now Fox!" 

Peppy and Slippy received the transmission from Fox. They couldn't make out anything earlier due to the interference created by the gigantic insects everywhere around Fox and Falco. 

Peppy: "Fox! I'm on my way! Slippy, you stay here and guard the Great Fox for me!" 

Slippy: "I gotcha! Just hurry and save Fox!" 

Peppy sets his boosts to the max and rockets to Fox's location. Fox's ship had about four or five Trilac on it and is just about to crash. 

Peppy: "Fox! Try to shake 'em off! I can't fire without hitting you!" 

Fox: "I can't! When my thruster exploded it tore up my wings, limiting my flight abilities!" 

Peppy: "FOX!" 

As Peppy yells over the communicator, Fox's Arwing crashes onto the flat plain of rock beneath him. The Trilac on his ship immediately start to tear at the hull of his ship. 

Peppy: "Fox! Come in! Speak to me!" (no answer) "FOX!" 

Fox: "I'm here! Peppy, my ship is being torn apart, you've gotta do something! The rest of the swarm is catching up!" 

Peppy: "Like what Fox? If I attack, I'll hit you!" 

Fox panicked. An enormous swarm of Trilac were coming for him, and several had already begun to pierce his Arwing's armor! Then, Fox looked at his energy shields, which were about half way gone. 

Fox: "Shoot a smart bomb! I have enough shields to withstand it!" 

Peppy: "What?!" 

Peppy was also in a panicked state and his mind welcomed any suggestions. Upon hearing, 'Fire a smart bomb!' he pressed the button and sent the explosive on a direct course with Fox's downed Arwing. 

Peppy whispers to himself, "What did I do..." 

****


	13. When Patience Isn't a Virtue

****

Chapter 12: When Patience Isn't a Virtue 

The explosion immediately vaporizes the insect attackers in a blinding blue flash. Peppy shields his eyes from the light, then looks down at the newly formed crater. 

Peppy continues to shield against the intense light, but constantly peeks to see if Fox had made it out. As the flash settles, Peppy begins to lose hope that Fox could have survived the blast. 

"No! Fox can't be dead! He just can't!" yells Peppy, slamming his fist onto the dashboard. After a few seconds his scanner picks up movement below. Pep looks down to the busted-up Arwing. Just then, the glass of the Arwing's cockpit swings open and Fox immediately dashes out and up the wall of the crater. 

Peppy sighs in relief. "Fox is ok! Thank God!" 

Fox had heard Peppy over his com and continued to run across the desert plain. The sound of buzzing was getting closer. Several more Trilac appear out of nowhere and race toward Fox from the other side of the crater. Fox looks back, stops, and waits for the team of Trilac to cross the pit. Once they are all over it in crossing, Fox takes hold of the watch on his left wrist. 

"Sorry Arwing, but I have to. At least you won't be alone on your journey!" Shouts Fox, who then presses the button. Instantly, Fox's Arwing explodes taking the deadly Trilac warriors with it. 

Peppy: "Nice work Fox! Relax, I'll handle the rest." 

Fox: "Pep! This is no time to relax, I need cover fire!" 

Peppy: "Don't worry Fox, I'll help ya!" 

Peppy swoops down at a few incoming bugs and opens fire, wiping them out. There was no way Peppy would let Fox get hurt! Meanwhile, Fox ran as fast as he could, not even daring to look back. The only way he could get out of this one was to just get out of there as soon as possible. But just when it all seemed like it was gonna work, the ground started shaking. 

"What the-?!" Fox jumped to the side while keeping up his running pace. He quickly looks back to see a giant Trilac burst out of the ground, narrowly missing him. Fox presses the communicator button on the side of his white helmet. Fox narrowly dodges an another attack from below. 

Fox: "Pep, I've got problems! They're coming out of the ground!" 

Peppy: "What? Fox, are you ok?" 

Fox: "No I'm not ok! Can't you do anything?!" 

Peppy: "If I fire near you, you'd be killed! Wait, do you have your blaster?" 

Fox: (reaches into his holster, which he temporarily forgot) "Oh yeah! Thanks Peppy! Remind me to kick myself for forgetting later, but for now just keep me covered and I'll take care of my self over here!" 

Fox takes out his blaster and fires a shot behind him while still moving, hitting a Trilac between the eyes that had just made a lunge for him. The bug flies back with the still burning hole in its head. Fox then jumps up, runs backward, and shoots the other bugs that had just arrived. He kisses his blaster and turns toward the way he was heading. 

"Ha! Now this is how you exterminate bugs!" exclaims Fox, keeping his blaster in hand. The ground shakes again, and much to Fox's dismay, a gigantic centipede-like monster emerges in front of him. 

"Holy heck!" yells Fox, jumping onto the air while the thing makes a horrible screeching noise. Fox grits his teeth and decides to take down this road block. 

"Oh no, I am NOT gonna die! I still have to marry Fara! FIRE FOX!" screams Fox as his body is encased in flames, still in mid-air. A second later, he rockets forward and through the new danger. It lets out an inhuman wail and falls to the ground as Fox lands on his feet, smiling in triumph. He dashes again, while his Guardian Arwing fires it's last bomb at another group of buggers that would have otherwise caused Fox major trouble. 

Just when he began his sprint to safety, the ground shook again. This time one of the smaller ones came directly from beneath and grabbed his leg. 

"Oh so that's the way you want it huh? Eat Reflector!" Fox activates his projectile reflector, which also sends an electrical current through anyone he's touching. The monster wails in pain and lets him go. Fox was ready to run again, but soon found himself surrounded by several giant mantises. 

Peppy was still busy shooting any oncomers to keep them from attacking Fox and Fox was surrounded by several of those attackers. Fox clenched the handle of his blaster tightly as the insect killers circled him slowly, keeping a good eight feet between them and their target. 

"If I go down, I'm not going alone..." Fox barely whispered what he feared was the most likely outcome. He then heard the sound of an engine, and almost fell over when something heavy fell behind him. He hears the squeal of a dying bug and looks behind him to see a 50 foot tall Mobile suit standing there. Fox's face lit up as he immediately recognized who and what it was. 

"The X-Wing! Jason!" 

The team circling Fox had all looked up at the metal giant and were ready to jump. Just as they were about to, the hatch in the chest opened and out of it emerged Jason, blaster in hand. He took aim at the bugs and shot them quickly with the rapid-fire blaster shots. Fox quickly ran up to the cockpit. 

"Jason! Ha ha! What took you so long buddy?" 

"Sorry Fox, some of those damn Trilac got past our fire and got too close to the evacuating base. We had to take care of that first, but the Raidens can handle the rest of it on their own now." explained Jason. 

Fox crosses his arms as he sits in the extra seat behind Jason. "Oh, so me out here trying to defend myself wasn't important enough?" 

Jason smirks and simply says, "I knew you could handle it." A transmission comes in with Crystal on the screen. 

Crystal: "Jason, have you rescued the StarFox Team yet?" 

Jason sat back down and spoke. "Yes Crystal, and I think Peppy saw me pick up Fox; he's heading back to the Great Fox." 

Crystal: "Good, now get back here so we can nuke that mountain!" 

Jason gets up and leans out the open hatch. "No need, I'm gonna take care of it!" 

Jason clenches his teeth and lifts his hand up, aiming at the mountain. After a second to charge, a beam of energy blasts out of his arm and strikes the tall mountain reducing it to rubble. 

Jason laughs maniacally and yells toward the leveled mountain. "That was for Tunnel!" Jason dives back into his seat while a swarm of the enemy comes toward him. The hatch closes as they surround the X-Wing. 

"Heh, excuse me while I kiss the sky!" yells Jason as the engines roar back to life, their exhaust burning their transgressors. Jason's Mobile suit X-Wing rockets into the air, getting a good view of another wave of enemies already dispatched from the now non-existent mountain. Crystal's voice rings on the communicator. 

Crystal: "Oh fine Jason, be a show off..." 

Jason and Fox forget the troubles of the moment and laugh at Crystal's sarcasm. After the brief repose, they get settled and focus on the task at hand. 

"Wow, that's a lot of bugs." says Fox, stating the obvious in a simple manner. 

"Yeah, but don't forget the ship your in!" Jason takes hold of the control sticks and activates the Double-Buster rifle. "Now Fox, should I use this or do you prefer some other method?" 

Fox shrugs. "It doesn't matter to me, just blast the damn cockroaches." 

Jason's transformed X-Wing lowers the beam cannon, aiming it in the direction of the Trilac's attack force. Jason grins and starts to laugh a low, grim laugh, waiting for the right moment to open fire. When they are in his sights, he shouts as if they could hear him. 

"Now, feel the wrath of the Galactic Special Forces!!" Jason pulls the trigger releasing the gigantic beam of his X-Wing's Double Buster, wiping out everything in it's path. After a few unnecessary seconds of firing, Jason lets go of the trigger, shutting off the beam. The ground where the enemy had stood was now completely devastated and devoid of life. 

"Why is it that when I fight, I truly feel alive?" Asks Jason, philosophically. After a moment to look at his work, he transforms his ship into fighter mode and blasts off toward the Destroyers.

- 

Meanwhile on the Stardestroyer, _the Eagle Sonata_, Storm Eagle paces back and forth in the bridge. 

"How much longer till we reach our destination?!" Storm's patience was wearing thin. Every minute that his Master was in danger seemed like an hour. Time was progressing at a snail's pace to him. 

"Sir, we'll be arriving at the Ordonicor system in approximately seven minutes." responds a Coyotebot. 

Storm shouts back, "Well alot can happen in seven minutes!" 

"Oh Storm, relax! Commander Jason can survive a measly seven minutes without us." Shouts a voice familiar to Storm. 

"Well, if it isn't Crush Crawfish!" says Storm, his voice becoming uplifted. 

Another rebuilt and upgraded reploid runs up next to Crush. "And likewise me, Overdrive Ostrich!" 

Storm stands with an air of joy about him. "Ha ha! So the Three Inseparables are together again!" 

Crush wipes a pretend tear from his face with his giant metal claw and says, "This...this is just so touching! GROUP HUG!!" The Crimson Crawfish grabs Storm and Overdrive and gives them a giant metal crawfish hug, picking them both up and setting them down again. 

"Crush, you're still one of the strongest reploids I know!" Says Storm, laughing as he said it. 

"They don't call me the Destroying god of the Seven Seas for nothin'!" 

"This moment is so sweet I'll need to brush my teeth afterwards!" yells Overdrive, just being released from the hug. 

Storm looks at Overdrive. "But, you don't have any teeth my friend. You have a beak." 

"Overdrive, your talons may be sharp but you're as dumb as a rock when it comes to witty remarks." laughs Crush. Overdrive Ostrich just looks in some other direction to hide his embarrassed expression. 

"You aren't an expert on wit either, Crush. On to more important topics..." Storm tried to maintain his dignified self. 

Overdrive cuts him off, already knowing what was most important at the moment. "Yeah, yeah. We came along on this cruiser to help out the Commander." 

Storm nods. 

Crush rose his claw in front of his face. "Yes, to help the Commander! We, the Three Maverick-teers shall fight to defend our Leader!" 

"All for one, one for all!" shouts Storm in his noble voice. 

"To protect to world from devastation!" cries Overdrive, raising his fist into the air. A still silence follows that sentence as everyone looks at Overdrive. "Uh, heh heh...I mean, let's get down...to funkytow-" 

"Just shut up." says Crush quickly. "Another outburst like that and I pinch that neck of yours in half." Crush opens and closes his right claw in front of Overdrive's face, the metal blades making a refined 'shiiiing' sound. Overdrive gulps down nervously. 

Storm puts his hand between them. "Now, now Crush. He may still have some glitches but he is still out friend. We may need him for this mission anyway." 

Overdrive nods hastily. 

Crush waves both claws in front of him. "Heh, oh come on guys! You know I'm only kidding! I kid because I love." Unfortunately the sudden claw movement made Overdrive jump and dash behind Storm. 

"Kidding...right...heh heh." says Overdrive tensely from behind Storm Eagle. 

"Oh quit fooling around you two, we've only a few minutes to be ready!" says Storm, trying to act annoyed by his companions actions. 

Overdrive stands up straight. "All right, let's get ready to kick ass and take names!" 

"Finally, something from your voice processor that makes sense!" says Crush, throwing his claws up to exaggerate the sentence. 

-

Ann opens the sliding glass door of her apartment and walks onto the balcony. At home, she has no need to keep her illusion of a human disguise on so she switches to her true form. The chill of the breeze blowing does little to affect her as her mind dwells on other thoughts. She rests her hand on the stone railing around the balcony and looks outward to the starry night sky.

"What am I doing" She mutters to herself, looking down at the shimmering lights below. "Like he'd ever really love me. I'm stupid to even _think_ that. He's not being honest with me, not at all! He has to be that guy I saw in that base. It only makes sense."

She takes a deep breath, lifting her gaze a bit to see the edge of the shimmering lights below. "I'm not being totally honest about who I am eitherbut I'm honest with my feelings, and that I know for sure. So maybehe's honest with his feelings for me? I mean, he probably has reasons to keep his _identity_ a secret, but beneath all that he could be being truthful! Jamesor is it Jason? Oh, what's in a name anywaysoverrated compared to who you are.

Resting her head in her palm, she continues to speak to herself, thinking wistfully. "What is it you _do_ exactly? What is life like for you? I've had my share of excitement, but I'd love to have seen what you have. But thinking about that just makes me realize I couldn't hold a candle to that. You deserve better than me. God, this is so depressing"

She closes her eyes, trying to hold back her tears created from the feeling of hopelessness. "I'm not meant to be happy; I don't really belong with anyone. I'm alone; I'm meant to be alone." Just as she lowers her head to place it onto her arms on the railing, she feels the small object around her neck. It jingles almost inaudibly, but still manages to catch her attention. She takes the silver cross, the one James – no, Jason – gave to her. It _did_ remind her she wasn't alone, because she had the proof right there. That simple gift held so much for her, because it was given as a gift from the heart.

She looks at it, wiping the tears from her eyes and whispers, "Thank you Jason."


	14. Arrival of the Second Waves

****

Chapter 13: Arrival of the Second Waves 

The X-Wing rocketed over the rocky terrain toward the stationed Star Destroyers under a rain of blasterfire. The shots fired made a near-impenetrable wall of fire, keeping the enemy at bay and also creating a large dust cloud which soon covered the entire field between the Galactic Special Forces and the innumerous surrounding Trilac warriors.

"Commander! We spot enemy ground swarms coming from the Western Front! They have several teams of aerial warriors, but it's a lighter concentration than before. My guess is they're simply escorts for a ground assault. What are your orders?" Barks a Coyotebot over the communications screen.

"Tell me, how much longer will it take to complete the evacuation of the base?" asks Jason, hovering his ship over _the Argo's_ bridge.

The Coyotebot responds, "We have cleared the upper levels, but there are still several more floors below the surface to clear. It should take us no more than 10 minutes."

Another Coyotebot reports. "Commander! The Trilac on the Western Front are amassing at an alarming rate, what should we do?"

"Well Jas, looks like we've got problems. If they all charge through the zone of heavy laser-fire, a good number could break through. At this rate we'll be up to our tails in them in a few minutes!" Fox is just stating the obvious, but he really just wants Jason to hurry up and think of something.

Jason looks toward the west. "Right. Deploy half the Argo's Y-Wing bomber squadrons. We'll bomb the hell out of their ground troops with quick runs. I'm sure a thousand Y-Wings all bombing at once should weaken them substantially."

Fox puts his hand on Jason's shoulder and says, "But Jason, even if your Y-Wings have been upgraded to have more speed, they're no match for the speeds these Trilac can reach in the atmosphere; they can chase down V-Wings! And there's no way the Wings can fight off those air squads while bombing at the same time!"

"Now now, ye Fox of little faith. I'm not done giving orders. Coyotebot, also deploy our new GSF Naboo N-1 Starfighter Squadrons. We should have 500 N-1s on board. (back to Fox) We've upgraded the old N-1 models. They have even better shields and firepower than their originals, and added cluster-seeker launchers on the wings between the engines and main body of the craft. Also, they have advanced engines giving them speeds even faster than our V-Wings. They'll be untouchable escorts for the Y-Wings." Jason smirks under his hat as he looks onward over the battlefield.

"Well well, I never thought you'd mass-produce your old ship from the academy, Jason!" exclaims Fox, sitting back in his chair.

"Heh, well now the Galactic Special Forces will have twice the strength as before. Our fleets will be even more unstop-" Jason is cut short by another transmission.

"**They've broken through!**" shouted a panicked Crystal as the monitors showed the Trilac rushing through the relentless fire. A good deal of them were being incinerated by the Destroyers' blasts, but many of them were making their way through the set area of bombardment.

"Sir, our Y-Wings and N-1s have been deployed and await your orders!" says a Coyotebot with a proud tone in his voice.

Jason smiles as he gives his command. "Commence destruction of the enemy wave! Y-Wings, just release all your firepower onto the ground forces – the N-1s will tear apart anything above 6 feet from the ground. Wipe out every single one of them with a swarm of our own! To all of you: good luck and God speed!"

-

"This is it!" cried the Coyotebot pilot of the new addition of the GSF Fleet, the N-1. He boosts ahead, taking point of the Y-Wing bomber squadron he was assigned to protect. After Commander Jason's order, he was well under way. 

"Remember N-1 commander, you've gotta make sure nothing gets too close to us!" says one of the Coyotebots flying in the rear Y-Wing. "Let's just lay these things to waste and get back as soon as possible."

"No problem! You're my top priority, and by God you won't even get the paint scratched!" replies the point N-1. 

The sky over the Western front darkens from the shadows of all the fighters in the air. Several minutes pass as the fighters travel the distance between the outpost and the enemy. Then the wave of green is seen just a few miles ahead as the squadrons increase their speeds for their run. 

"We've got them in our sights! All bombers, unload your payloads now!" The transmission sent from the Coyotebot officer on board _the Argo_ in charge of the sensors reaches all of the bombers out there. As soon as he finishes his order, the sound of the proton bombs impacting the waves of insects roared. It could be heard all the way back to the Star Destroyers which were still firing in all directions to cover the escape.

Just before our N-1 squadron's commander forgot where he was while watching the bombing, a beep acknowledges aerial troops approaching on the radar. "Ok fighters, when they're within a half mile of us we all lock onto a section and we each fire two seeker-clusters, got it?"

His command is affirmed by the terms "Roger" or "Copy that." The N-1s blaze through the sky ahead of the bombers still raining destruction upon the masses of ground troops. As soon as the flying Trilac come within a half-mile, streams of vapor trails follow the missiles fired from the Naboo Starfighters. When about ten yards away from the N-1s, each missile splits into seven, which then go off to find different targets. 

"Ha ha! Take that, you bug-suckers!" yells one of the Coyotebots as the seekers mow the sky clear. "Not too fun when we swarm with even _more_ firepower, is it!"

The same sight isn't seen much throughout the air above the bombings, where several N-1 squadrons flew in to engage in numerous dogfights with the aerial menace. The N-1s greatly increased abilities made sure the hoard of flying insects were no match for them. These new ships may not be as stealthy as the V-Wing model, but definately superior in an aerial battle where no one's hiding.

-

"Commander Jason, the Y-Wings have almost completely taken out the enemy ground forces, butsomething doesn't seem right." says the Coyotebot over the communicator as he monitors the battle which began roughly 3 minutes earlier. 

"What do you mean?" Asks Crystal, who has taken a seat at the command post. "We're winning, right?"

The Coyotebot looks up to her. "Yes, but I don't see any more of them coming in. It's like they've given up, and I've faced these things before - quittingisn't an option to them. It just doesn't seem_right_."

"Oh don't be silly! They probably figured that they can't beat us and they were tired of being crushed by our powerful weapons, so they went home!" says Crystal, gleefully shifting in her seat.

Jason speaks over the com screen. "No, he's right Crystal. I don't like it at all either. Do a full scan of the surrounding area again for any enemy swarms outside of the bombardment."

The Coyotebot at the scanners rescans the now deserted areas of mountains and plains and finds nothing. "Sir, they've left! There are none to be found, and scanners show the bomber squadrons have just wiped out the remainder of the wave outside of the bombardment barrier."

Jason ponders at that for a moment. The last wave was fairly big and it brought the deployed fighters and bombers a good distance away just to wipe them out. The heavy cannons were set to the locations where the Trilac swarms were closest to make a barrier, but that set the cannons to aim a few miles away. Now, they all seemed to have vanished. What could have happened?

"Dear God NO!" Shouted Jason upon realization. "Scan all areas within 100 miles!" 

"Scanning" The Coyotebot didn't really see what could be so alarming, until it appeared on his screen. Life signatures, by the thousands, were as close as 2 miles surrounding the baseunderground. "Sir! We have enemy forces beneath the surface!!"

Jason's computer receives the data just acquired, showing large strings of enemy travelling under the rocky desert plains. "They must have dug tunnels long before this strike! They've gotten smarter! Seal up the hatches not taking in our refugees to make sure they can't get into our ships! Raise particle shields! Set all medium cannons as close to our location as you can without hitting any of our troops! Get the Raidens in closer to the Destroyers, and for God's sake call back the fighters and bombers we've deployed!"

Even during Jason's transmission of orders, the enemy began bursting through the ground, oozing out of newly formed openings in the planet's crust. They moved at alarming speed, bringing them a mile away from the Star Destroyers. There was no real time to defend against so many that came so close, so fast. Now they've reached within a half-mile of the Destroyers, who desperately activate the particle shields over everything but the open hatches. They may have had protection against the oncoming enemy, but the poor soldiers on the ground were few and far between, which made them less effective against waves of psychotic insects. The base and the escapees would be overrun in a matter of minutes – not enough time to save them all.

"We may have to leave them behind" mutters Commander Jason, shaking his head as the sorrowful thought of leaving creatures - metal or not – that could think for themselves yet who were so loyal to him behind to die. But now, that seemed to be the only choice; to sacrifice the few to save the many. The hand to save the body.

"God damn it! There has to be another way!" shouts Jason. But just before the enemy passes the quarter-mile mark, a hail of laserfire rains down from the sky above, holding them off as confusion sets in. Down came 4 GSF Star Destroyers, laser cannons blazing. Jason smiles and breathes a much needed sigh of relief as they rip open the ground with their heavy cannons and vaporize many enemy strains with the assistance of the already established Destroyers' medium and heavy lasers.

A familiar deep, noble voice is heard over the com, accompanied by Storm Eagle's visage on the screen. "Commander Jason, we have arrived to assist you. Please know many more of our attackers are on their way – almost 3 times what we're holding off now. We need to make haste."

"Of course, but I'll have to get out of the X-Wing if the battle's gonna get too close to this base, or I'll risk our own Coyotebots' lives. Mobilize some dropships and get some Coyotebot teams down there, but make sure their transports remain on standby to get the heck out of there as soon as possible." says Jason, now feeling that the battle has turned to favor the Galactic Specials down there still making their way out.

"On my way. (To the Coyotebot in charge of the _Eagle Sonata's_ communications) You heard him, tell the drop teams we have ready to deploy! Also, send out 20 squadrons of B-Wings, with 5 in each squad, to help reinforce the perimeter around our forces immediately! In the mean time, I shall go with our teams down there." Says Storm, walking onto the bridge's teleporter.

"Hey hey HEY! No chance in hell you're going down there without us, polly!" Crush runs into the transport room along with Overdrive Ostrich, who smiles and gives a thumbs up.

"Yeah Storm! This will be a can of cake for us!" shouts Overdrive as they beam to the docking bay.

-

Under a minute, most of the troop carriers had reached areas all around the base and the B-Wings had just begun to move out. The new support in bombarding the enemy successfully holds them at bay, with fire not only coming from the Destroyers, but from the stationed ground troops, Raidens, B-Wings, and the occasional revenge shot from an escaping battle- weary Coyotebot. Jason also sets foot on the ground, and is met up with the three Reformed Mavericks, Storm Eagle, Crush Crawfish, and Overdrive Ostrich.

"I love the smell of napalm in the morning! Smells like victory!" jokes Jason, yelling over the sound of gunfire with a quote from the movie Apocalypse Now.

But before the others could say a similar greeting, Jason puts his hand over his scouter to listen more clearly to the transmission coming in. "Commander, I have grim news. The long range scanners on the Argo show the enemy's third ground wave is approaching our outer rim of fire on all sides. Storm was wrong about it being 3 times larger: They've gotten way more troops from what seems like thin air. Our defense now should be able to hold them off for more than enough time, but further scans show caves miles below the surface, which could be used to sneak under us. We can't really tell where these tunnels lead, but it's a safe guess that none lead underneath the structures. For right now we're safe. Another estimated 5 minutes is all we need to clear out of here though."

Crush opens and closes his claws in frustration. "Man, what is this? Is the planet's core _made_ of these things? Come on! How can they just keep coming?!"

"I don't know, but get ready for anything. They've become far more vicious than before, and my guess is they've mutated or evolved rapidly somehow, giving them the ability to move much faster than our data shows." Jason puts his hand over his lightsaber, still in its holster. "I have a feeling we'll have to go in for close-range fighting once they start attacking again."

Storm violently stretches his wings open with a mighty flap. "I swear to send them beyond the depths from which they came if they dare oppose us!"

Overdrive nods. "Yeah, I can't wait to try out my newest upgrades. I say bring it on!"

"Dude, you are SO much cooler before a battle." says Crush, giving Overdrive a light shove. "Not saying that makes you cool, just _cooler._"

Just then, scouters all over the base went off, showing their owners the latest developments. The enemy forces outside relentlessly threw themselves into the explosions created from the bombardment, not caring for their personal waste of life – but none made it through. The deafening screams of perhaps millions of bugs plagued the air for miles. Despite this, no team leader flinched; no Commander or Maverick faltered. Their attention was elsewhere, concentrating on the ground which began to move.


	15. Through Blood and Oil

**Chapter 14: Through Blood and Oil**

****

The ground tore open in areas surrounding the base nearly simultaneously, pouring out yet another wave of Trilac onto the defending Galactic Special Forces. Every Coyotebot team stood firm, either standing out in the open or entrenched in virtually useless foxholes dug in the minute or so they had between landing and this phase of the battle, reasoning that any protection is better than none. Some are armed with standard laser blasters, others with high-powered flamethrowers. A few Coyotebots even sport rocket launchers with a length roughly close to a long-barreled rifle and three times as large around. There would be no further assault on the enemy - the objective for now is to escape with the survivors. The power of the starfighters is obsolete this close to the GSF ground forces, save for the stationary B-Wings providing heavy fire for areas within the bombardment. They are useful, as their laser cannons are more maneuverable, less destructive and more accurate than the heavy cannons of the Destroyers; great at least against ground troops looking to engage in close range. Also ready to help are several of the mighty Raiden mobile suits, deployed during the first stages of the battle but not ordered to fire for fear of a friendly-fire incident. Now with the orders needed, the pilots prepare themselves, poised to unleash the full power of the Raiden model onto anything coming their way.

The Trilac were to be well greeted as they burst through the surface in areas encircling the base, the closest being just over a hundred yards from the North - where Commander Jason and the GSF Mavericks are assembled, already far beyond ready.Jason removes his blaster from its holster over his right hip and clutches it firmly as he aims at one of the sickening monsters approaching. There is little room for mistake and even less for misses. "Open fire!" he yells over the communications as he pulls the trigger, cleanly taking off the hated insect's head. 

Thousands of powerful laser blasts fired from points all around the enormous base rip through the Trilac drones while they emerge from the very bowels of the planet's crust. Though the Coyotebots' shots are both accurate and effective as well as rapid, the numbers of the enemy outweigh their firepower. Soon the noticeable trend of advancing insects is recognized by all as the metallic soldiers grit their razor-sharp teeth and double their efforts. Grenades, thermal detonators, rockets, lasers, charged shots, Standing Lasers — the Galactic Special Forces' ground units throw all they have to delay the enemy. The flying-fortress B-Wings too unload their payload of explosive and high-powered armaments at the entrance tunnels the enemy is utilizing as the laser cannons on the tips of the wings seldom stopped their ruthless fire. The GSF B-Wing design is relatively close to its Rebellion predecessor model, save for the enhanced speed, increased proton torpedo/smart bomb carrying capacity, and the removal of the medium laser cannon on the bottom which was replaced by a more powerful heavy blaster cannon. The ion cannons and already powerful shields were left untouched. The upgrades in both the weapons and computer systems called for a crew of three Coyotebots to handle navigation/scanning, weapons, and the actual flying of the craft (Though the controls can be set to a crew of one). Despite these advanced weapons and the effort of all the Coyotebots on the field and in the air, this only slows the advance to a gradual rate, but far from what's needed to buy enough time.

"Blast it to hell, they're still advancing! It appears that we'll have to get our hands dirty after all. Storm, we cannot allow them to go any further." Says Commander Jason in a grim tone, still looking outward over the Northern Front. "I want you to stay here while I go and help to check this threat. Until then, you command our defense lines."

Storm nods sagely and says, "Understood, Commander. I shall give orders from here. (He turns to Crush and Overdrive) Both of you, I want you to conserve your weapons energy in case we come upon a turn for the worse."

Crush Crawfish and Overdrive Ostrich salute Storm and shout, "Yes sir!" to affirm the command was heard. Storm then gazes back to Jason once more and salutes. Jason smirks and instantly erupts in a burst of ki energy, launching himself into the sky under the shadow of the Destroyers. The ferocious Coyotebots have yet to let up in their endeavor and as Jason rises above the hail of gunfire, he asks God to bless each and every one of his loyal Reploid soldiers as they fight to save their wronged brethren. 

Jason then focuses on the front lines of Trilac all around the base, using his scouter to lock onto their estimated distances from his location in the air. He holds his arms out in front of him with his hands open as he gathers energy for his attack, visibly showing through the now violent fluttering of his cape. The scouter gives a final beep as it displays the final readout of all the enemy ranks on the field. 

"NOVA DISRUPTER!" With a voice loud enough to be heard voice over the piercing noise of lasers tearing through the air, twin beams of blue ki blast from his hands, emitting visible shock waves from the attack. The nature of the blast is much like light, as its speed between its origin and its target is virtually immediate and the fact the main beams had no real wave-like flow but a sharp, steady river of power, much like a continuous laser. Jason slowly parts his hands and moves them apart, sending the beams of unmerciful energy in paths along the entrance points of the Trilac. As his arms come to their outstretched positions at his sides, Jason quickly cuts the flow of energy to his left hand and spins in the blink of an eye in a complete semi-circle, sending his Nova Disrupter to the rest of the entrance points. This effectively kills off numerous insects and literally melts many of the large fissures being used by the aggressors.

But this feat's achievement produced a short-lived cheer for the Coyotebots still firing their weapons, for right after the Supreme Commander's attack more and more orifices are torn open revealing wave after wave of green and black. However, the Galactic Specials have learned that perseverance, trust in the strength of both the individual and the team, and never losing hope can often overcome any obstacle. In battle, the most important of these is hope for if you lose that there is no point in continuingthat, and the love and care for family and friends so you know what you're really fighting for — your true purpose.

Just then, a team of Coyotebots at the Northern Front is attacked by a subterranean Trilac, much like the ones who emerged from the ground during Fox's dash over the vast desert only a few minutes ago. More subterranean monsters emerge from the ground once used as a trench for the Coyotebots, followed by several Trilac warrior drones, hungry for metal flesh.

Up sprung the Coyotebots who were knocked away by the surprise attack from below with their close-range combat weapons in hand. The weapons they brandished are 18 inch short swords, 24 inches including the handle. The blade could be super-heated to allow it greater cutting ability as it drained power from the energy pack in the hilt. This standard issue weapon was utilized by all Coyotebots and is a weapon they know how to use to the best of its abilities. This they demonstrated by jumping at the enemy, yelling fiercely as they hacked the giant bugs in half or ran them through with relative ease. Unfortunately, the subterranean Trilac do not cease to appear near the base, forcing the stationed troops to either shoot or slash at an enemy no further than point blank. And so, the Northern Front became engaged in close range chaos.

Jason continues to launch blast after blast of explosive energy at the locations around the base where new paths for the enemy open, gritting his teeth in anger for this wretched race of sub-civilization which plagued him now. He speaks aloud so his scouter can pick up his voice and carry it to _the Argo's_ command center. 

"Crystal! How much of the base have we cleared so far? These God-forsaken Inselica seem to triple their efforts with each blast I fire! If I may be so bold to say, this is getting rather tedious. If I hadn't the Coyotebots to worry about, I'd be using some more of my attacks." Says Jason, not breaking his patterns of fire for a second.

Crystal checks the readout and reports to Jason, "We have most sections cleared, save for the wounded in the medical bays. We need another few minutes to safely bring them aboard."

"Thank you, Crystal. Also tell me, are there any occupied medical bays in the North End of the base?" Asks Jason, remaining calm high above the action.

"No, we've cleared them out. The entire North section of the base is deserted."

"Excellent, put Fox on. I have a plan to give us one final lull in the enemy waves to allow us to escape. If they want the Northern Sector so badly, we'll gift wrap it for them."

****

-

"Now?" asks Overdrive, looking to Crush.

Crush looks from his buddy Overdrive to Storm Eagle, who is too busy barking orders to different groups of Coyotebots over the field before him to look back. The Coyotebots are on thin ice and Storm needed to stay on top of things to keep the Forces working as one.

Crush turns back to Overdrive and nods. "Now."

Crush looks outward again, fixing his stance into a braced position on the ground as a pair of rocket launchers on either side (having thick metal cross sections, forming five open vertical chambers, each with a rocket) quickly rise from his hunched-over back. The linked launchers rapidly fire all ten rockets one after the other, unloading from top to bottom, sending them across the battlefield. The vapor trails trace the varied directions of the rockets to the violent explosions spread over the field in the distance. Beneath the trails dashes Overdrive Ostrich, having activated his new Sonic Slicer Saber on his right wrist. His blur races through several of the Trilac drones, the flash of his 2 ft energy blade cleanly cutting through each enemy as he passes, leaving none intact as his speed remains unyielding. 

"What are you two doing? I did not give the order for you to attack!" Storm shouts into his communicator at both Crush and Overdrive who are still aiding in the battle. "Come back immediately!" 

But just then Commander Jason lands in front of Storm with his saber blazing as he quickly surveys the situation. He speaks to Storm while his eyes fix on Overdrive firing several Sonic Slicers through some Trilac about to pounce a Coyotebot from behind. "Great job ordering them to attack, we were gonna need them out there anyway."

Storm coughs, not wanting to say anything as Jason turns to him. "All right, here's the deal: The Trilac have begun shifting their efforts to the North since that's where they've made the best breech."

"Then I shall order more troops to this front immediately, sir!" Shouts Storm over Crush's wild whooping as he ran with his blades swiftly opening and closing, further out where the action is. 

"No Storm, I want you to issue a full retreat of all Coyotebots in this sector. Have all Raidens board the Destroyers as well."

"But sir! We can't leave this area unguarded!" Storm's voice nearly cracked with his surprise. "Who will defend our escape if the Coyotebots are retreating?"

Jason smirks. "We are. I have a plan, but we need to get our troops out of harm's way. We can now cut loose with the base virtually empty. Have the soldiers retreat while firing, order some of the B-Wings we can spare from the other fronts here and keep them on the offensive to provide the personnel transports some cover. Do it fast, I want you fighting too."

Storm stands at attention and salutes. "Understood, Commander! I shall do as you have told." So Jason then tips his hat and activates his jetpack. The thrust of the jets carry him at high speeds, even greater than Overdrive's land speed, kicking up dust as he travels over the terrain, bringing his enemy into striking distance of his lightsaber. Storm watches as Jason guides his saber through the subterranean that he had just detected.

"This is Commander Storm Eagle to all Coyotebot ground forces in the Northern sector outside the base and all Raiden pilots, your orders are to retreat — I repeat, retreat! I want three B-Wings at each front, the rest come to the North. Northern troops, get to your transports and get out of here!" Storm closes the link as the Coyotebots over the territory ahead run to their Armored Personnel Carriers near the base wall. The APCs guard the boarding troops with a set of top-mounted twin 50 caliber machineguns , twin repeating blasters on each side, and the medium plasma beam cannon on the front. Closing his optics, he then spreads his wings and brings them down creating lift, taking off with the loud screech of an eagle. 

-

"Well this is rather dismal." Fox tightens his grip on the handle of his blaster with both hands, holding it up as he cautiously creeps through the open metal doorway into the dark corridors of the fortress derelict. "Of course this base had to be scheduled for completion six weeks from now. The blasted self-destruct isn't hooked up so it has to be activated manually." He checks his armband computer to quickly review the map of the base to plan his run to the base's self-detonation system. "Left, right, left, right, left left, right right. It's close to 100 meters from here to there." He laughs. "All right, easy as an old video game. All right Foxy, stay frosty." He clicks on a small flashlight built into his headset, its luminous glow reflected off the floating dust particles in the air. Giving himself a nod, he holsters his weapon and dashes as fast as he can through the dark halls. If he had waited any longer, the ambush of the two Trilac drones clinging to the ceiling would have ended the chances of Fox succeeding in his mission.


End file.
